Moonlight Shadow 3: Panthera
by FirstCenturyBC
Summary: Having spent their first night together, followed by a three day love-in at th beach house, Charlie and Joey return to Summer Bay to face their family and friends. How will their loved ones handle the news? Joey also has a surprise for Charlie's birthday
1. Chapter 1

**MOONLIGHT SHADOW - The story so far:**

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away ...

In **part 1**, Charlie and Joey spend their first night of passion together at a hotel.

On the very next morning, when Charlie expresses how she wished they could just 'take off' along the coast ... that's exactly what they do.

In **part 2** they spend three 'fun'-filled days at a luxury beach house, courtesy of Charlie's old boss. Their much-needed time together helped strengthen their relationship, and now they are about to arrive back home to find out what life will be like for them in Summer Bay.

MOONLIGHT SHADOW 3: PANTHERA

Chapter 1

_'Welcome to Summer Bay'_. The sign by the roadside seemed ominous to them. This was it. They were about to return home to their friends and family. They were driving at 55 mph into the great unknown, and they both had knots in their stomachs, although neither were prepared to admit it.

It was early evening, the Sun was low in the sky. The town appeared to be settling down after a busy day of work, surfing, boating and gossiping. A typical day at the bay.

Charlie turned the car onto Joey's street. She pulled alongside the kerb, several houses short of Joey's. If Brett was home, she didn't want him to see them together. He was the most homophobic man Charlie had ever met in her life, both professionally as a servant to the public, and in her private life too. His attitude reeked of the kinds of prejudices prevalent twenty years ago. Surely not everyone would think like him, would they?

She switched off the engine and turned to look at Joey. Joey took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She looked pensively out of the front car window, before turning to face her love.

"Back with a bump", she said, referring to their return to Earth and normality, her voice was a little deflated.

Charlie smiled, "Well ... it had to happen sooner or later ... much as I would have been happy to stay there with you for ... well ... ever!"

Joey smiled at her weakly. "Me too." The sadness in her eyes was obvious.

Charlie felt an urge to try to console her. "Hey ... look at it this way", her voice was warm and tender, "the sooner Ruby finds out ... and Leah ... the better it will be for all of us. We won't have to pretend around them, at least."

"And what about everyone else?" Joey was concerned about how the rest of the town would react, and she was more especially concerned for Charlie's sake. Charlie had the most to lose. She was a well-respected person of importance to the town and had been living there for quite some time. Joey, on the other hand, was pretty new to the area, and she figured most people wouldn't really give a damn if she was gay or straight. Besides, she was convinced that nobody could react as badly as Brett already had done. It felt as though her biggest hurdle had already been overcome.

"Everyone else can just go take a flying jump, for all I care", Charlie answered, "It's none of their business."

"Colleen would beg to differ with you on that one!" Joey said, almost smiling.

"Well she can go take the biggest jump of all", Charlie retorted. "Honesty, I care least about what she thinks of me ... or you."

Joey felt better. The Charlie sitting beside her was very different from the one who sat beside her in the same car three nights ago – painfully afraid of being judged by others. It filled her with optimism.

"Are you working tomorrow?" Joey asked.

Charlie didn't want to be reminded. "Yes ... unfortunately. But we could meet up after ... if you're free, that is." She raised her eyebrow and smiled.

Joey beamed. "I'll have to check my little black book and get back to you on that one", she replied cheekily. "In the meantime ... good luck with little sis. If you need me, I'm just a phone call away. I can come running. Or you could just illuminate the bat signal in the sky ... and The Amazing Joey will appear ... lycra suit ... mask ... pointy rubber ears ... the whole works ... okay?"

Charlie giggled. "Okay." Now even _she_ felt better. They kissed tenderly.

Joey wondered when they would be able to be together again, sharing intimacy. She was going to miss Charlie so much that night.

Charlie hated the idea of sleeping in her bed that night without Joey beside her. The thought pounded in her head like a migraine, and she wanted to get rid of it. She tried her best to push it out of her mind.

"See you tomorrow", said Joey. She got out of the car and opened the rear door to get her bag from the back seat. She pointed her finger at the cuddly lion cub Charlie had won the previous day and commanded him, "You better take good care of her while I'm not there ... _you lucky little bastard_". She mumbled the last part under her breath.

Charlie heard her and it made her laugh out loud. Joey turned to face her and closed the car door. She gave Charlie a little wave with her hand to see her off. It was all she could bring herself to do.

Charlie waved back and then started the engine. Joey watched her drive off, not taking her eyes of the car until it had turned into the next street and disappeared. She sighed and turned to look at her home. The kitchen light was on. Brett was home – her heart sank. She knew that an inquisition was imminent.

To be continued ...


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: I would just like to say ... I have always felt that the Charlie & Ruby scenes throughout the Charlie/Joey storyline were excellent - so well written and acted. H&A should be very proud of them. Too bad about the premature ending, and the most recent development with Angelo. Did you all see that on Youtube? I mean ... what the hell? Kate Bell please come back soon. H&A needs you. Anyhoo ...

Chapter 2

Charlie opened the back door. Leah was sitting in the kitchen with VJ. They looked as though they were dressed to go out.

"Aw ... hey", Leah greeted her enthusiastically. "How was the trip?"

Now it was Charlie's time to put her cover story into practice. She was nervous.

"It was ... nice." Charlie said, smiling weakly. _Damn, I'm trying too hard to play it down. She'll see right through me._

"Nice?" Leah enquired, raising an eyebrow. "Well what did you guys get up to?"

"Err ... nothing ... much." She felt herself starting to blush and she was beginning to panic. "We just chilled for a few days ... caught some rays ... y'know ... the usual stuff." She was hoping that her acting skills were being effective. "How have you guys been?" she said, trying her best to change the subject.

"Great, actually", Leah replied. "Veej and I are about to head out for the night. We're going to see a movie. Sorry we can't stay for a chat but it starts in about 20 minutes. We'll catch up later, okay?" Charlie smiled and nodded, a little relieved. They stood up, ready to make their way outside.

"Well ... have a great one", said Charlie. "Hey is Rubes home?"

"No ... but ... she should be here soon. She's out with Xavier, I think", replied Leah.

"Okay, thanks ... see you later", she said, waving to them as they left the house.

She went to the fridge to make herself a fruit juice drink. If Ruby really was going to be home soon she wished she could have had something stronger to help her muster up some courage. The house was silent as she sat down at the table. Her mind drifted off as she thought about the last few days with Joey. They had been so amazing. If she could have turned back the clock and relived it all over again she would have done so in a heartbeat. She found herself smiling broadly just thinking about the time she had spent with the woman she loved.

"Charlie is that you?" A familiar voice interrupted her train of thought.

"I'm in here!" she shouted. Ruby entered the kitchen and hugged her big sister tight.

"I saw your car outside. When did you get back?"

"Just now." An image flashed into Charlie's head of her and Joey together naked, lying beside the window at the side of the pool – such an unforgettable moment - right before they had to scurry into the water to hide from the mailman outside.

"How was it?" Ruby asked.

Charlie snapped out of her daydream and began to blush. "How was what?" She could feel her cheeks burning red hot. Could Ruby read her thoughts? _No that's ridiculous, Charlie ... get a grip! She's asking about the trip, ya dummy ... not the passion! _This was not going as easily as she had planned, and she hadn't even broken the news yet.

"Duh ... the beach trip, Charlie. How did it go?"

Charlie tried to compose herself and gather up her courage. "It was great ... in fact ... there's something I want to talk to you about."

Ruby looked perplexed. "Sure ... what is it?"

"It's about me and Jo-" Her sentence was cut off by the ringing of a mobile phone.

_Damn, _thought Charlie! Ruby took her phone from her pocket and answered the call.

"Aww hi Xavi ... yeah ... sure ... tomorrow at 2? Okay ... see you then. Bye." She hung up. "Sorry Charlie ... what were you saying?"

"Can you sit down ... please?" Charlie was determined to spill her heart out to her little sister. If nothing else it would make her feel better. One less thing to worry about.

Ruby's eyes widened. She suddenly realised it was going to be a serious conversation - and she began to fret.

"Charlie is everything okay? Are you alright? Is dad alright? What's wrong?"

"Shhh ... no ... it's not tha- ... dad's ok. I have something that I want to tell you. It's important."

Ruby sat down, not taking her eyes off her sister for one second, trying to figure her out. She had no idea what was to come.

Charlie didn't know where to begin. She had thought a lot about what her first words to Ruby should be, but now that the moment had arrived, everything she had planned to say suddenly seemed inappropriate.

"It's about ... me and Joey." She hoped those words would help soften the blow. Her heart pounded in her chest and she could hear it thumping.

Ruby frowned. "Is everything okay between you two? You haven't fallen out with her again, have you? My god ... y'know you two act like you're a couple of lovestruck teenagers sometimes. One minute you're together ... then you're not ... then you are ... then ..." Ruby began to realise what her own words were implying.

Charlie looked away for a few seconds, then stared her younger sibling straight in the eye again and took a deep breath. Ruby's eyes widened. That look of Charlie's couldn't really mean what she thought it meant, could it? She thought for a few moments, and suddenly all the pieces began to fit together. Their closeness over the past few weeks – the falling out – their absence from the bay for a few days.

"No way!" she exclaimed, jumping up off the chair. She put her hand over her mouth.

Charlie didn't know what to say. Was this a good reaction or a bad one? She was about to find out.

"Charlie ... are you telling me what I think you're telling me?"

She looked deep into her little sister's eyes, breathed deeply and said in a calm voice "Yes ... I'm in love with her, Rubes." A gentle smile broke across Charlie's face as she said the words out loud. She really did love Joey very much and it felt so good to say it to someone. _I did it! I told her! _ Feelings of relief washed over her, quickly followed by more fear.

Ruby's hand dropped away from her mouth, which was still agape. Her eyes widened even further. She realised her legs were shaking and she needed to sit back down quickly. She dropped into her chair again with a thud.

Charlie looked at her. All of a sudden she felt strangely calm. She had done her bit. Now it was Ruby's turn to deal with it.

Ruby began to laugh, her eyes darted around, but it was less like laughter and more like random noises of utter shock. Her mind was trying to process everything. How long had Charlie been gay? Why didn't she notice before? What did it mean? Will it change their relationship? Will Joey be coming to stay with them again? Will they be sleeping in the same bed? Will she have to listen to them in the middle of the night?

Her mind raced. Charlie sat quietly, allowing Ruby time let the news sink in properly.

"Charlie ... how? ... when? ..." Ruby didn't know where to begin. She had a hundred questions.

Charlie began her explanation. "I've never ever fallen for a woman before ... not until I met Joey. It just happened." A smile spread across Charlie's face as she thought more about Joey. "My feelings for her grew every day ... and I realised I wanted us to be more than just friends ... even though I kept trying to tell myself it wasn't true. I was afraid of what it would mean."

"Did she come on to you?"

"No ... no it was nothing like that. She was just being ... Joey ... kind ... caring ... thoughtful."

Charlie's eyes hazed and wandered off for a few moments as she thought about the time they spent on the boat – then looking back at Ruby again she said, "I was the one who turned it into something more."

"But Joey must have had feelings for you too, right?"

"Well ... yes ... but honestly ... she didn't even tell me how she felt until after she realised I felt the same way about her."

Ruby was still stunned. "Charlie ... I had no idea you liked girls ... I mean ... you've always had boyfriends."

Charlie had been waiting for that sentence to come, and Ruby didn't disappoint.

"I know ... I guess I never met anyone I liked enough to make me want to ... explore that part of myself ... but it was always there. I just kept it to myself ... I guess." Charlie frowned. She was sure Ruby wouldn't understand.

Ruby slumped in her chair, her body relaxed into a heap and she rested head on her arms. She looked at her sister and felt as though she didn't really know her at all. Straight Charlie was gone – a figment of her imagination. A new Charlie was in town. She suddenly realised that the new Charlie – the one she had seen laughing and joking with Joey over the past few weeks - was much, much happier than the old one. Her shock was beginning to subside.

They looked at one another, their faces expressionless. Charlie hoped Ruby was having one of her more mature days as she awaited judgement.

Ruby grinned. "If you're happy, Charlie ... then I am happy for you ... and Joey." She stood up and came around the side of the table be beside her big sister, hugging her tight.

Charlie could feel tears of relief beginning to well in her eyes.

To be continued ...


	3. Chapter 3

Just thought I'd post another chapter since I'm going to be away for a few days. I'm taking off to the coast, although I won't have a hot senior constable by my side ... unfortunately :(

I'll write a few more while I am away, hopefully. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Joey opened the front door. She could hear the sound of the tv in the living room blaring. _On no_, she thought. _Brett's been drinking ... perfect ... that's all I need_! His ability to hear always seemed to diminish after several glasses of whiskey and some beers, and Joey liked to have a set of headphones or earplugs stashed in her bedside cabinet to help drown out the noises. She hoped Brett had already drank himself unconscious.

She peered into the living room. He was lying on the sofa, beer in his hand - his eyes half-closed. She tip-toed across the hallway and into her room, shutting the door tight.

"Joey is that _you_?"

"_Damn_", Joey mumbled under her breath. The kraken had awoken.

"I'm tired, Brett ... I'm going to bed", she shouted, knowing full well that her answer would not appease him.

Normally he didn't care where Joey went to, or what she did – but when he was intoxicated it was an entirely different matter. The bedroom door flung open. Brett steadied himself against the door frame. The room was spinning from drinking one too many whiskeys.

"Where the bloody hell have you been for the past three days?"

Joey sighed. "I told you ... I was going away for a few days ... and now I'm home again. JUST LEAVE IT! It's none of your business."

"None of my business?" The sudden anger was audible in his voice. "Well, let me tell you something sis ... this is my house ... and as long as you are living here it IS my business."

Joey turned away from him and opened her bag. She lifted out a bottle of whiskey and turned back to face him. "Brought you something", she said half-heartedly as she threw it towards him. Brett managed to catch it. He didn't deserve any kind of gift but Joey figured that if it would shut him up until morning, it was worth it. Tomorrow he wouldn't care where she had been.

He tried to focus on the label but couldn't, so he decided to take it into the living room for a closer inspection.

_Works like a charm_, Joey thought to herself. She had used that same trick many few times before. It never failed.

She sat down on her cold, empty bed - her shoulders hunched forward. Thoughts of Charlie flooded her mind and she found herself smiling. She missed her already and they had only just parted. _I wonder if Ruby is home tonight. Will she tell her? I'm so worried about her._

She lay on top of her bed and opened the bedside cabinet to find her headphones. She reckoned she'd probably need to use them all night.

--------x--------

One hour later. Joey awoke. Something had startled her. She took off her headphones and listened. She could hear thudding noises coming from the bathroom. _Oh for god sakes, Brett ... go to sleep_, she thought. She really did wish he wasn't her flesh and blood sometimes.

The time on her mobile phone said 8:45 p.m. Just as she was about to set it back down it vibrated. A message – from Charlie. She clicked on 'OK' to open it. Her stomach leaped. She read the words ...

'_I told her. She was ok about it. She is happy for us. I miss u – C'_

Joey smiled to herself. She was relieved. Deep down she knew that Ruby would be supportive of them. She hit the 'REPLY' button to compose her response ...

_'I'm proud of u. Are u ok? I miss u too – J' _She hit the 'SEND' button.

She had been worried about Charlie and Ruby. She didn't want to be the cause of any strife between them, but Charlie's messaged had been good news. Her phone vibrated again. Another message ...

_'I'm ok. Feel better now that she knows. I love u. See u tomorrow – C'_

Joey's heart warmed on reading the words. She started her response ...

_'Sweet dreams. I love u too. See u tomorrow – J' _She pressed the 'SEND' button.

Joey felt she could sleep better now, knowing that everything went well with Ruby. Brett could stomp around the house all he wanted – she would neither hear nor care.

--------x--------

It was morning. Charlie stirred and stretched her arm out to touch Joey, quickly realising she wasn't with her. It made her a little sad. She had dreamt all night about their time together, and coming home. She dreamt that she told Ruby about their relationship. Ruby had been shocked and then all of a sudden she looked at Charlie with an evil grin. She reached up and pulled a mask off her face to reveal her true identity – Colleen! _What a nightmare!_

The more Charlie thought about the dream the more it made her smile. _So silly ... and weird_, she thought!

There was a knock at the door. Ruby entered.

"Are you okay, Charlz?"

Charlie smiled at her, pleased at her sister's concern for her wellbeing. "Yes ... thanks. I'm getting up now. Want some breakfast?"

"I've eaten already ... but there's coffee in the pot if you want some." Ruby turned to walk away.

"Rubes?"

She turned back to look at Charlie.

"Thanks ... for last night. It really meant a lot to me."

"You're my sister, Charlie ... so whatever it is that floats your boat ... I'm okay with it." She grinned mischievously.

Charlie blushed, then giggled at her sister's cheekiness. She felt lucky to have her as a sibling. The mention of boats got her thinking about Joey and she wondered what she was doing. She hoped that her brother hadn't given her a hard time. Sometimes she wanted to arrest him and lock him in jail – then throw away the key - then bury the jail under a thousand tonnes of cement.

--------x--------

Joey awoke. She remembered her brother's drunken stupor the night before and she tried to guess what room she would find him unconscious in. Would it be the living room again, or the bathroom. Sometimes he fell asleep sitting on the toilet.

She sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. The time was 8:13. She hadn't been able to take the headphones off until around 4 am - when Brett had finally fallen asleep. She got up and made her way to the bathroom. The shower needed cleaning. Brett was never any good at keeping a bathroom tidy. She looked at the tiled wall and it reminded her of the bathroom at the beach house – and the shower she had taken with Charlie. She smiled to herself as she remembered Charlie's strong fingers pressing against the back of her hands, her other hand caressing her body. _Wow_, she thought.

Her plan for the day was to get washed and dressed, have breakfast, and then travel to see her friend that she had known from a few years back. She needed him to help her organise a surprise birthday gift for Charlie, and she knew just the right gift for her. Charlie's turned twenty-seven in exactly six days, and she wanted it to be a special occasion – something that she would never forget.

--------x--------

The utility belt felt heavy around her waist. It had been a few days since Charlie had worn it and she had forgotten how much it weighed. She fumbled with the buckle as she stood looking at herself in the mirror. All she had to do was get through one day of work, and then she could see Joey again. She guessed that the paperwork would be piled higher than Mt. Everest on her desk by now, and she wasn't looking forward to dealing with it all, but if she could concentrate on it all day, the time would go past quickly, or so she hoped. She looked at herself one last time in the mirror before leaving the house.

--------x--------

It was 2:30 p.m. Joey had asked to borrow her brother's car earlier that day and surprisingly he said yes. She decided he must have remembered the gift from the night before and wanted to do something for her in return. It wasn't like him to be nice to anyone, not even his own family.

She found herself now sitting in the office of Dr. Stephen Corbett. Her plans were well under way.

"It's been great to see you again, Joey. How long has it been ... two years?"

"Yeah ... just over two ... thanks again Steve. I really appreciate you doing this." She smiled warmly.

"Well it's the least I can do for the girl who made me feel so welcome on our boat trip. You really took care of me. I don't have very good sea legs."

"Yeah I remember ... the projectile vomiting over the starboard bow ... mostly."

He laughed aloud. "Please ... don't remind me."

Dr. Corbett had been assigned a two month trip on the trawler Joey worked on. His job at the time with the University of Sydney was to research the impact of drag net fishing on the local environment - an area where Joey worked regularly. They had become good friends and had learned a lot from each other. He was an expert zoologist, and now his new job had put him in a position to help one of his dearest friends, and he was more than happy to oblige.

"So anyway ... just bring your friend here next Wednesday at around 10:30 a.m. Everything will be ready for your arrival"

"Thanks Steve ... I really appreciate it ... but just so you know ... she's not my friend. She's my girlfriend. We're together."

Steve smiled broadly. "Ah ... so ... you've finally met the woman of your dreams, then?"

Joey grinned. "Yes, I have!"

"And you really want something special for her?"

"Yes ... absolutely"

He sat back in his chair and stroked his chin, pondering.

"Well in that case ... I think I can arrange something even better for her."

He began to explain, and as his words resounded in her head, she became more and more excited about her gift.

To be continued ...


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone. Jeez ... the seaside trip seems to have done me good. I sat up to the wee small hours of the morning writing this one. It's a bit longer than usual chapters. I was on a roll. When I eventually switched the laptop off I noticed the Sun was coming up already! Hope you enjoy and thanks for your commitment to the Moonlight Shadow series ... and also ... thank you again for your very kind comments - FirstCenturyBC

Chapter 4

It was 5:05 p.m. Charlie was almost finished her shift and she was glad it was nearly over. The paperwork had been piled much higher than she expected. When she looked at the reports stacked on the side of her desk, she became convinced that the local criminals must have known she had gone away for a few days, and they took that as an opportunity to carry out as many wrongdoings as they possibly could.

She thought about how and where she would arrange to see Joey. She didn't know if Leah and VJ would be out that night. If so, they could spend some time together at home. Even if Ruby were there, they wouldn't have to completely hide their intimacy from her, or maybe they would. She wasn't sure. That one would have to be played by ear.

If Leah were home all evening, then they'd have to go out somewhere, but Charlie didn't really care. As long as she got to spend some time with Joey, she wouldn't mind where. She tidied her desk and put on her jacket to leave.

"Have a good night, boss", Watson called to her as she headed towards the exit.

"Err ... you too", replied Charlie. _Damn, she knows!_ After a few moments she realised what was happening - ever since she got back from the beach house and any time anyone spoke to her, she took a double meaning from their words, even though they were completely innocent. She made a mental note to stop being so paranoid.

--------x--------

Joey had returned to the bay from her visit to Steve Corbett. When she had got back, she asked Brett if she could borrow his car again the following Wednesday – the day of Charlie's birthday surprise. He had agreed again. Two acts of kindness in one day for Brett was almost a new world record!

She sat in her bedroom reading. She wanted to be prepared for Charlie's gift so she had decided to try and read up on the subject as much as possible. Steve had given her the loan of a book, and she found it very interesting.

Her phone vibrated. She picked it up. It was a text from Charlie.

_'Missed u all day. Can we meet up soon, plz? - C'_

Joey beamed as she started her reply...

'_Can't wait to see u. Where and when? I'll come running :P - J_' She pressed 'SEND.'

A few moments later a reply arrived...

'_Come to our house 6:30. Leah and VJ will be out. Ruby will be there for a bit. It'll be nice for us to talk to her together – C xxx_'

Joey felt her heart racing with excitement. In less than an hour she would be back with Charlie. She jumped up and hurried to the bathroom to freshen up and change into her favourite outfit. Tonight she was going to tell Charlie a little about her plans for her birthday.

--------x--------

Charlie heard a knock at the back door. She walked quickly from the living room the the kitchen to answer it but Ruby beat her to it. _Uh oh_, thought Charlie.

Ruby opened the door, grinning. "Hey _you_ ... girl who is doing my sister", she said, unable to change her expression even the slightest bit.

"_Ruby!_" exclaimed Charlie, "behave!" She was a little shocked even though she found it very amusing, and comforting, in a way. Ruby was taking the whole thing really well.

Joey giggled as she entered the kitchen. "Hey Rubes."

Ruby looked at Charlie – then back at Joey – then across to Charlie again, her expression still the same. "Wow. Now that I see you two together ... it makes perfect sense. How could I not have seen it before?" It was as if she were verbally chastising herself for missing something that she now felt was blatantly obvious.

Charlie and Joey looked at each other, slightly embarrassed, but happy.

Ruby hugged Joey tight and said "I'm so glad Charlie has finally found someone who will take good care of her and treat her the way she deserves to be treated."

"I promise to", Joey said, crossing her heart.

Ruby let her go and walked to Charlie, hugging her too. "You better take care of her too, Charlz ... or you'll have me to deal with."

Charlie smiled at her in acknowledgement.

"I ...", Ruby chirped, "will see both of you later! Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She winked at them.

Charlie and Joey laughed out loud.

"No wait...", Ruby changed her mind, realising what she had said. "on second thoughts ... please do ... just not in my room ... okay?"

She pranced out of the kitchen. They waited until they heard her leave the house, then turned their attentions to each other, gazing at one another from across the room. They had longed all day to be in each others arms again – and now was their chance. Charlie glanced behind Joey and saw the large uncovered window. She motioned to Joey to follow her into the living room. It was a little more private.

Joey followed her and they embraced as soon as they entered. It felt so good. Their gazes met again. They felt the familiarity of looking so deeply into each others eyes – and it was soothing. Neither spoke a word as their lips drew together, gently brushing against one another. It deepened instantly and they tightened their embrace. Joey slid her hands upwards and rested her fingertips on Charlie's cheeks, caressing them softly with her thumbs. She allowed one hand to slip downwards, brushing against Charlie's breast. She rested it on Charlie's chest. Charlie gasped for air, pulling back. She was out of breath, and Joey could feel her lovers heart beating fast against her fingers. Their lips collided again, and they kissed passionately - their tongues slowly and delicately seeking each other amid the chaos.

Joey pulled back, her breathing was heavy. "Charlie ...", she began.

"Shh ...", whispered Charlie. She was mow almost breathless. "Bedroom ... now ... I don't know how much time we've got."

Joey liked that idea very much. Charlie took her by the hand and led the way.

The room was softly lit by a solitary lamp in the corner. Charlie closed the door behind her and wasted no time in removing Joey's favourite top. She grabbed the hems and slipped it upwards and off. It fell on the floor. Charlie gazed down at Joey's slender figure.

"You look beautiful", Charlie whispered. She kissed her.

Joey reciprocated, unbuttoning Charlie's red blouse as fast as she could. She slipped it off, then slid her arms around Charlie's waist and lifted her up off the ground. Charlie clung to Joey, wrapping her legs around her tightly. Their lips collided as they fell onto the bed together. Joey lay atop her, placing kisses all over her neck and shoulders, tasting her sweet skin with the tip of her tongue. _Vanilla!_

Charlie reached upwards and undid the clasp of Joey's bra with ease. She slid the straps off her shoulders. The fabric tickled Joey as it fell on top of Charlie's chest. Joey's hand burrowed below Charlie's back and unclasped her bra. She slipped it off swiftly, and allowed both garments to fall on the floor together. She slid her hand downwards to unbutton Charlie's jeans, pulling slowly on the zip. Their mouths locked firmly together as Joey's fingers slipped inside her briefs.

Charlie's tummy tensed at the sensation. She had longed for this all day. She moved her hips forwards to meet Joey's fingertips; they became moistened instantly. Charlie let out a quiet gasp. She slid her hips back and forth; Joey barely had to move her fingers at all, but she timed her movements with Charlie's perfectly.

Their bodies writhed together in unison, their breathing heavy and loud. Charlie could feel her skin becoming hot and she began to perspire quickly. Joey could taste her sweet vanilla sweat and it aroused her even more. She quickened her movements, and could feel her skin tingling with lust for her lover. Beads of sweat gathered on her forehead as she endeavoured to bring Charlie to orgasm. She knew it would not be long before she would once again hear soft moans from the lips of the woman she loved – and it was fast becoming her favourite sound in the whole world.

As the moment approached, Charlie voiced her pleasure with a series of utterances of 'yes's', each one louder than the last – and with a profanity added here and there in the nicest possible way. Joey had never known her to be so vocal before, and it made her grin happily as they kissed ever more fervently. She got such a thrill from listening to her.

Charlie was in bliss. The feel of of her lover's hand inside her tight jeans, rubbing hard against her, sent her into a state of euphoria. It aroused her deeply and she wanted Joey to be naked immediately. Nothing less than total nudity would satisfy her. She slid her hands onto Joey's waist and unbuttoned her jeans, tugging hard on the zip. She wasted no time in sliding them down as far as she could, along with her briefs. Meanwhile, Joey did not lose her pace, nor her concentration, for even a second. She was intent on making Charlie moan the way she had done at the beach house. She wriggled her legs and feet to free herself of the garments that remained around her ankles. Charlie had got her way. Joey was bare at last.

Charlie slid her hands along the length of Joey's back, caressing her all the way down. She grabbed Joey's buttocks, sinking her nails deep into her flesh. Her long nails cut into her skin, and Joey could feel them stinging - but for her it was worth the pain. She loved to feel Charlie's expressions of lust, even if they should make her bleed a little.

Their eyes met again as Charlie approached the moment of release. They could feel the intensity in each others eyes. It was carnal. Charlie continued to vocalise her pleasure with increasing loudness. She didn't care at that point who might have heard her. She was in ecstasy. Every nerve in her body tingled and she arched her back and threw her head backwards as the sensations she felt reached a crescendo. She cried out.

Their bodies became relaxed. Joey's fingers ceased their movements, but remained where they had been for the past several minutes. Charlie rubbed gently against them as she gazed into Joey's eyes. No-one had ever been able to make her let go of herself this way before. When she was with Joey, anything seemed possible. She made her feel wild – untamed, something she had never ever experienced before – and she was becoming addicted to her.

Although Charlie felt like she was ready to fall into a blissful sleep at any moment, her desire to please Joey kept her from slumber and readied her to respond to her lover's passionate act. She wanted more of her; needed to feel her – touch her, taste her. Her skin still burned hot, and her hair was now matted with perspiration. She slid her hands around Joey's neck and drew her towards her for more. Their mouths collided, hungrily exploring – tongues brushing against upper and lower lips.

Charlie rolled over on top of her, then shifted onto her knees to remove the last of her own clothes. She slid her already unbuttoned and unzipped jeans and briefs downwards as fast as her diminished strength would allow her. She was shaking. Joey slid her fingers on top of Charlie's and helped her take them off completely. Charlie lunged on top of her, her mouth searching for the lips of the woman she loved. Their bodies mirrored one another, as they had done many times over the past few days. Charlie was in ecstasy. She had lain on that very same bed many times over the past few weeks, curled up and afraid of her own love (and lust) for Joey, but at the same time yearning for her – wishing she was naked beside her. When Joey had come into the room to talk to her during those difficult days, she felt as though she could have flung her arms around her and taken her in beside her – and now she had. It felt almost surreal.

She felt the urge to please Joey in the way she knew Joey loved. She kissed her neck, moving downwards slowly and placing baby kisses all over her breasts, licking as she descended. Joey held her breath, gasping occasionally at the sensations coursing through her body. Charlie reached her tummy, kissing it and caressing with her fingers. She moved further down, kissing Joey's inner thigh before moving her attentions a little higher. Joey gasped aloud as Charlie's lips made contact with her. She felt them kissing her, felt her tongue against the softest part of her flesh. She was in bliss. Her senses heightened and she slid her hand down, placing it on the back of Charlie's head. She ran her fingers through Charlie's hair before grabbing it loosely, making sure not to hurt her, but letting her know just how aroused she was.

Charlie became even more excited at the touch of Joey's fingers against the back of her head and she increased the pace of her actions. Joey's body began to writhe, her free arm grasping outwards at anything she could find. She grabbed hold of the edge of the bedside cabinet to stop herself from wriggling off the bed altogether. The base of her spine tingled and the feelings spread throughout her body. She moaned as Charlie brought her closer to orgasm. She gasped repeatedly the moment was about to arrive. Charlie slid her hands upwards over Joey's body, grasping her breasts firmly. _That outta do it_, she thought.

She was right. Joey came hard and fast - her body stiffened as she did as she cried out. She could feel the strong pulsations between her legs and they continued throbbing inside her for quite some time. Her body relaxed. Charlie lay beside her, pleased with herself. _I'm getting pretty good at this,_ she thought to herself. As soon as Joey regained her composure they embraced. Their bodies were soaking wet with perspiration delicately mixed with the sweet scent of their perfumes.

They lay in each others arms, kissing tenderly – exhausted but sated. Joey decided the time was right to set the birthday plans in motion.

"Charlie?" she whispered.

Charlie was almost asleep but she heard her lover call her back into full consciousness. She raised her head and opened her eyes to look at her.

"I've never been one to make demands in a relationship before ... and I'm sorry Charlie but I have to make one now." Her tone was solemn, almost frightening.

Charlie frowned. This wasn't like Joey at all. Was she serious? "What demand?" she asked, a little apprehensive.

"I have to insist that you be free all day next Wednesday. No work. Cancel it ... by whatever means." Joey grinned. "I won't take no for an answer!"

Charlie smiled at her and giggled. "Okay." She kissed her. "Is there something that you want to do?"

"Well," Joey replied, kissing her again, "... it's a very important day ... " Another kiss. "... for a very important person ... and ... umm ... let's just say I have made some arrangements."

Charlie's eyes lit up. "What arrangements?"

"It's a surprise. That's all you need to know right now." She winked cheekily.

Charlie smiled warmly and wrapped her arms around her tightly. She pulled her close and kissed her tenderly. "That's not fair," she protested in the softest voice.

To be continued ...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Half an hour later. Locked in each other's embrace, they had spent the last thirty minutes talking intimately - between kisses. They caressed each other under the sheet as they spoke - and listened.

"Maybe we should get dressed," said Charlie, "Leah will be home soon ... and Ruby."

Joey frowned and wrapped her arms around Charlie even more tightly. "Can't we just barricade the door?" she protested.

Charlie giggled. "Yeah ... I wish." They kissed again.

Joey stood up and looked for her clothes. She lifted the garments off the floor and handed Charlie's jeans and blouse to her. They began to get dressed. Suddenly they heard the back door opening. Two voices could be heard – they belonged to Leah and VJ.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

Charlie and Joey looked at one another, panic spread quickly across their faces. They'd have to act fast. They rushed to put on the rest of their clothes and did their best to fix their hair, running their fingers through it roughly. Charlie's cheeks were deep red and her hair was tousled and wet with perspiration, as was Joey's.

"Hello? Guys?" Leah called. She knew that someone must have been home. The back door was unlocked and the kitchen light was still on.

"In here!" shouted Charlie. She gave Joey a worried look.

Joey leapt onto a chair beside the door, doing her best to act nonchalant. Charlie sat on top of her bed and picked up a magazine off the floor, opening it at a random page as though she had been reading. She didn't have a chance to look at the pages before Leah arrived.

The bedroom door opened. Leah peered inside. "Oh hi guys."

"Hi!" they replied in unison, almost too enthusiastically.

Leah glanced at Charlie. She noticed that she was reading an upside down magazine and she looked at her, puzzled.

Joey noticed Charlie's blunder. Her eyes widened. She needed to think of something to steal Leah's attention - quick. "How was the movie?" she asked.

"Err ... great," replied Leah, glancing across at Joey, "and VJ loved it. Do you guys want something to eat?"

Joey's plan had worked.

"Err ... no thanks. We're good," replied Charlie with a smile.

"Well if you get hungry ... Veej and I will be in the kitchen."

"Thanks," added Joey.

Leah disappeared and at the same time they heard more footsteps. It was Ruby. She poked her head around the corner and saw the two of them looking flushed and dishevelled.

She grinned mischievously. "Sooooo ... nearly got caught in the act, eh?"

They blushed.

Ruby didn't stop there. "And I'm guessing you both got dressed in under ten seconds too," she said, matter-of-factly.

"Rubes!" Charlie exclaimed in a loud whisper, "will you keep your voice down?" Charlie was finding the whole thing too amusing and could not keep a straight face. She laughed as quietly as she could, glancing across at Joey, whose embarrassment was obvious.

"Gonna need a lock on this," Ruby added cheekily, tapping the door, "and judging by the state of you two ... you might wanna consider adding some soundproofing in here. Looks like you need _that_ even more ... almost as much as you need a shower."

"RUBY!" Charlie exclaimed – louder this time.

Ruby took the hint, and stuck out her tongue - but she had one more jibe for her big sister that she could not resist. "Oh ... and by the way Charlie ... if you're gonna pretend to be reading to hide your sexcapades ... you might wanna try holding the thing the right way up", she said, pointing to the magazine.

Charlie looked down at it. "Damn!" she cried, dropping it on the bed.

Ruby winked at them and left them alone. Joey reached over and shut the door. They slumped back onto the bed and chair, exhaling with relief. Secret love was hard work.

--------x--------

It was early evening. Charlie and Joey had bid each other goodnight in the privacy of Charlie's bedroom the night before, leaving one another with sweet thoughts to help them sleep. They had arranged to meet again the following night, so they could discuss how they were going to tell Leah about their relationship.

Charlie was due to pick Joey up outside her home in twenty five minutes time. She had managed to get through another day of mostly mundane paperwork, and she was excited about spending a few hours with her love. They agreed to go for a drive in Charlie's car. Almost getting caught the previous night had been too perilous, so they decided not to tempt fate two nights in a row.

--------x--------

Joey heard the horn of Charlie's car. She looked out of the kitchen window and waved. She felt the butterflies fluttering in her tummy at the sight of the woman she loved waiting for her. Opening the door, she made her way down the garden path.

"Hey", she said as she entered the passenger side.

"Hey", Charlie replied. They moved in close for a kiss, but stopped just before their lips had the chance to meet. Brett was home and they didn't want to risk the chance of him seeing them together that way. They would have to contain their passion until they were well away from the prying eyes of the town. They weren't ready to tell the whole world yet. Their lips remained close, fighting temptation – and not doing very well.

"Let's get out of here", Joey whispered, finding it hard to resist.

Charlie started the car.

--------x--------

They found a secluded spot by a lake just a few miles out of town. It had a beautiful view and they could hear ducks calling all around them. Charlie pulled on the handbrake, switched off the engine and unbuckled her seat belt. She turned to face her love, happy to see her. Joey unbuckled her belt and slid across her seat to be closer to her. They gazed into each others eyes, in preparation for their first kiss of the day. Their lips met – and it was worth waiting for. Their kiss deepened instantly. Charlie allowed her fingers to trace the line of Joey's jaw, then caressed her cheek with her thumb. Joey kissed the tip as it brushed past her lips. They felt better now that they had shared some intimacy. Neither felt they could ever get through another single day again without it.

They lay back against their seats and relaxed, still in embrace.

"How was your day?" Joey asked.

"It was ... okay, I guess. Nothing to write home about. Yours?"

"Brett was out most of the day ... so I've been in a good mood!"

Charlie smiled at her. She wished Joey didn't have to live there with her brother. She hoped it wouldn't be for much longer.

"Did Leah say anything more to you about last night?"

Charlie grinned thinking about it. "Err ... no ... luckily!"

Joey giggled. "It was a close call. If we had taken even five seconds longer to get dressed it would have been a disaster. Your sister is very cool, by the way!"

Charlie frowned, "Yeah ... sometimes ... when she's not being a pain."

"She really has been great about all this, Charlie."

Charlie nodded, "Yeah ... and I'm proud of her."

"You should be. Imagine if you had Brett for a brother instead of Ruby for a sister."

"No thanks!" said Charlie.

"How do you think Leah will react?"

Charlie thought for a few moments. "Honestly? ... I don't know."

"Do you feel ready to tell her yet?" Joey asked. She wasn't being pushy. She was simply concerned as to whether Charlie's was ready or not to talk to her friend about them.

Charlie contemplated the question, then nodded her head. "Yes ... well ... I mean ... I don't see any point in delaying any further. As soon as I get a chance to talk to her alone, without VJ there, I'll tell her everything."

"Everything?" Joey raised her eyebrow and moved her lips close to Charlie's. Her voice became a soft whisper. "You mean ... you'll tell her about that place just along the inside of your thigh that when I kiss it ... it makes you moan?" she said, finishing her sentence with a single delicate kiss against Charlie's lips.

Charlie loved Joey's teasing. "Well ... not everything," she whispered. Their lips locked again.

To be continued ...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The afternoon arrived quickly. Charlie and Joey had enjoyed their drive to the lake the previous evening. Their discussion about telling Leah had helped Charlie gather the courage she needed to talk to her. She planned to tell her later that day when she got home, as long as VJ wasn't there. Joey had suggested that she could offer to take him out for a walk if he was home; VJ was very fond of her. Charlie agreed to call her if she was needed.

They had spent the remainder of their evening talking and enjoying the view outside the car – and in. They had snuggled together in the front seat as best they could, trying not to let the gear stick and hand brake poke them in the backside too harshly. As much as they enjoyed being together in the privacy of Charlie's car in such a beautiful location, they looked forward to a time when they could spend their days together somewhere that was a little more comfortable.

Joey hadn't made plans to meet with Charlie tonight. She wanted to give her space to talk to Leah, but she had a feeling she would be getting a phone call before the end of the day - bringing good news, hopefully. She stood in the diner talking to Alf.

"I'll keep me eye out for something for you, love!" he chirped. "Between you and me ... I'm hoping to start a new business soon ... and I think you just might be the right person for the job."

Joey's eyes lit up. "Really? What is it?"

"Well ... nothing's finalised yet ... but I was thinking of starting to run day trips on the boat ... taking tourists up along the coast ... telling them about the history of the place ... and the sea life ... y'know ... that sort of thing."

Joey beamed. "That sounds perfect. I mean ... my knowledge of Summer Bay history isn't exactly up to scratch ... but I know all about what's in the waters around here. And I could soon get myself swatted up on the rest."

"That's great, love. Now ... it might not be for a few weeks yet, but I'll let you know closer to the time, okay?"

"Great! Thank's Alf!"

She left the diner on a high. A job based in Summer Bay would be a wonderful opportunity. It would mean she could earn a steady income and stay close to Charlie. It also meant she might soon be able to afford her own place – so that Charlie and her could finally have somewhere of their own to be together. Charlie could stay as often as she wanted. She loved that idea. She could not bear the thought of having to go off for several months of fishing to bring home a wage. She couldn't leave Charlie for that long. Life would be miserable without her.

--------x--------

Charlie arrived home at 6:15 p.m. Leah was sitting in the living room – alone.

"Hey," Charlie greeted her.

"Aww hey Charlie," Leah replied.

"Where's VJ today?"

"He's gone to a friend's house to play Nintendo ... Guitar Hero ... or something like that. Hey maybe now you can tell me all about your trip. I still haven't had the chance to talk to you about that yet. How'd it go?"

Charlie took a deep breath and sat down opposite her. "It was ... great." She spoke calmly, smiling at her friend warmly. "In fact it was ... much better than that."

Leah looked at her – furrowing her brow slightly. She wasn't sure what Charlie meant by that, or why she was making a point of telling her with such a cool composure. She sensed she was about to hear something unexpected but had no idea what it was going to be.

"Leah ... I have something to tell you ... and I wanted you to be one of the first people to know ... not only because we live together ... but because I consider you to be a good friend."

Leah smiled. She could feel herself beginning to well up with emotion at Charlie's kind words.

"It's about ... me and Joey."

A frown quickly spread back across Leah's face.

"We're ... together."

She took a few moments to try to process the words. "_TOGETHER_ together?" she exclaimed, her voice a little more high-pitched that she was expecting it to be.

Charlie felt her heart leap. She swallowed hard. "Yes," she said, biting her lip as soon as she had uttered the word. That was it – the news was out. She awaited Leah's response with baited breath.

Leah's shook her head in disbelief, and in amusement. She smiled. She hadn't seen that coming at all.

"Wow, Charlie ... I had no idea you were gay."

Charlie was still uncomfortable hearing that word used to describe her. She wasn't used to it and she was unsure if she ever would be at ease with the label – she hated labels. Time would tell.

"How long have you guys been together?" Leah added.

Charlie relaxed a little. "Not long ... a few days."

Leah's mind raced and she wondered why she hadn't noticed before? Then she remembered seeing them together in Charlie's room a few nights before, and the upside down magazine.

"Aah ... so that's why you were rea-." She cut herself off before finishing the sentence. She figured that Charlie didn't need to be made to feel any more uncomfortable that she probably already felt.

"Oh my god, Charlie ... I mean ... I'm a little taken aback but it all ... but ... I think it's great!"

She got up off the sofa and hugged her tight. "I'm really happy for you."

She sat back down again and looked at her friend. Charlie was smiling. She looked so happy.

"Do you love her?"

Charlie's eyes hazed over and drifted off for a few moments as she thought about Joey, then she glanced back at Leah, looking her in the eyes. "Yes ... I do." It was an easy question for her to answer. In her entire, messed up life, her love for Joey was the one thing she was certain of.

Leah giggled. "Wow ... amazing ... not the story I was expecting to hear about your trip but I'm made up for you nonetheless!"

"Thank's, Leah," said Charlie sincerely. "I was kinda worried how you would react ... what with me living here with you and Veej."

The words reminded Leah of the fourth inhabitant of the house. "Have you told Ruby?"

Charlie exhaled loudly. "Yes. I told her the day after we got back."

"How'd she take it?" Leah knew all too well just how theatrical Ruby could be sometimes.

"She was ... great about it ... in fact. Don't get me wrong ... she sees it as a perfect opportunity to tease the life out of me ... but she's been ... brilliant."

Leah grinned. "I think I need a drink after that! Want one?"

"Yeah ... sure."

Leah stood up, went into to the kitchen and opened the fridge. She shouted, "Wine okay?"

"Anything's fine."

She returned a few moments later with a chilled bottle of white wine and two glasses. She poured some for each of them.

Charlie took a sip. "Listen ... I promise that Jo and I won't make it obvious around the house when we're here ... I mean ... in front of VJ ... or anyone else. Will it be okay if she stays over sometimes? I hate the thought of her having to spend every night in that house with her idiot brother."

"Sure ... no problem, Charlie. And I'll do my best to give you guys some space ... when you need it."

"No you don't have to do that, Leah ... honestly. I wouldn't want you to."

"Believe me ... you two are gonna need it ... in this town!"

Charlie knew Leah was right.

To be continued ...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was Tuesday evening - the eve of Charlie's birthday. Joey stood on the beach, looking out at the calm, clear water. It always relaxed her. She thought about tomorrow, trying to reassure herself that Charlie would love her surprise gift. She knew that Charlie would never ever guess what it could be. Steve Corbett had been such a great help to her, and she was thrilled at his last-minute suggestion. Charlie would be blown away – she hoped. She still had her doubts!

She had visited Charlie at home that afternoon. They had gone out for yet another drive – just to get a little time alone. Leah had a full house that day, including a few extra visitors – friends of VJ.

They went to a small secluded beach a few miles away from Summer Bay. Their walk along the water's edge had been great. They talked about anything and everything. Charlie did her best to glean as much information about her birthday surprise as possible. Joey needed to remind her that she was not in her police uniform and had no right to interrogate her this way. It amused Charlie. Joey remained tight-lipped. The only clue she gave her was one single piece of advice. She told Charlie not to wear anything too good. Charlie wasn't sure she liked that advice. It only baffled her more.

They had found a small cave at the end of the beach and had gone inside. As soon as they entered they saw it as a perfect opportunity for a kiss, which led to a little more than a kiss. But they managed to keep their desires under control and agreed to wait until they were somewhere more appropriate – and comfortable. Besides, coastal caves filled with stagnant water often don't smell very welcoming.

Charlie had to work for a few hours that night, so the next time they would meet would be on the morning of her birthday. Both were excited about the day ahead of them. As Charlie dropped Joey off at home, Joey told her she would pick her up around 9:15 a.m. She knew it was quite early in the morning for a birthday surprise, but she had to get their timing just right. They shared a tender goodbye kiss and parted for the night.

--------x--------

Wednesday morning. Joey arrived outside Leah's on time. Brett had kept his promise and loaned her his car. She was starting to wonder if he was finally becoming a human being after all! Looking through the window, she could see Charlie. They waved at one another. Joey lifted Charlie's birthday card out of the glove compartment, got out of the car and walked to the door to meet her. Charlie opened it as she arrived, beckoning her inside. She walked towards her bedroom. Joey followed her, closing the bedroom door behind her.

Charlie wrapped her arms around her. Joey responded. They shared a kiss - soft and lingering. Neither had said a word yet. Their lips parted.

Joey gazed into Charlie's eyes. "Happy Birthday," she said, presenting the card to her.

"Thank you!" Charlie replied, smiling broadly. She took the card from Joey and kissed her once more. Taking the envelope in both hands, she felt it. It seemed unusually thick for a birthday card. She opened it and slid out the card. The heading said _'For the girl I love – Happy Birthday'_. Joey looked at the words and was reminded of the funny stare the shop teller gave her when she had bought the card the previous day.

Charlie opened the card to read inside and found out why the envelope had been so broad. Folded up was a long, thin, silk white scarf. Charlie lifted it up to examine it. It unfolded as she did, and she looked at it – puzzled.

Joey smiled. It was exactly the reaction she had hoped for. "You're going to need this. Bring it with you."

Charlie shook her head, totally confused. She had no idea what Joey had planned for her, but she could think of a few uses for the piece of silk later that evening! She read the words that Joey had written inside ...

_'To Charlie_

_Happy Birthday_

_I love you_

_Joey x'_

Charlie grinned and hugged Joey tight. Their lips found one another. "Thank you," she whispered. She looked again at the scarf in her hand. Her eyes narrowed, trying to figure out what it was for. She glanced at Joey, searching for clues in her eyes. _What are you up to, Joey Collins?_

Joey smirked. She loved to do this kind of thing – make surprises, give hints. "Are you ready to go?" she asked.

"Err ... yeah ... I think so," replied Charlie.

--------x--------

They had been in the car for just over an hour. Joey turned the corner, following the road signs. Ten minutes later the passed a sign that told Joey they were just one and half miles from their destination. She began to feel nervous – and excited at the same time.

A few minutes later Joey turned their final corner. Ahead of the was a huge archway with a sign. It read 'Taronga Zoo.'

Joey glanced at Charlie, who was staring ahead, looking up at the letters. Charlie looked across at her. Her mouth was agape. "We're going to the zoo?" she asked. There was a slight hint of disappointment in her voice.

Joey smiled at her. "Well ... yes ... and no!" she said, cryptically. She pulled into the car park, and turned to face Charlie.

Charlie's mouth was still gaping. She was now utterly confused.

"You'll find out in a few minutes," Joey said as she lifted her mobile phone and keyed in a message.

'_Hi Steve. We're here. Everything ready? - Joey' _ She pressed _'SEND.'_

"Where's your scarf," Joey asked.

"It's here," replied Charlie, lifting it up from beside her leg.

Joey's phone vibrated. A reply ...

'_Hey Joey. We're ready for you. Susan will meet you at reception_'

Joey smiled mischievously. Charlie shook her head in bewilderment. Joey leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. "Let's go."

--------x--------

"Hi ... you must be Joey," Susan said, shaking her hand.

"Hi Susan ... this is Charlie," Joey said, introducing the birthday girl.

"I've heard a lot about you, Charlie. Happy Birthday."

Charlie shook her hand. "Thanks!"

"Follow me," Susan said as she opened one of the doors that led off from the reception. The sign on it said 'STAFF ONLY.'

The walked along a few corridors, past offices and a staff rest area. Charlie scanned all around her, looking for clues as to why they were in the nerve centre of the zoo. She couldn't find any. She looked at Joey, who grinning at her, saying nothing. She wasn't going to give the surprise away now. They came to a large wooden door. Susan stopped.

"Here we are," she announced. She turned to Joey. "Just come in whenever you are ready, okay?"

Joey nodded. "Thanks, Susan."

Susan entered the room, closing the door swiftly behind her.

Joey turned to Charlie. "Give me your scarf" she requested, holding out her hand.

Charlie's expression had not changed. She looked perplexed. She gave the scarf to Joey. Joey moved behind Charlie and raised the silk piece up over her, bringing it down slowly over Charlie's eyes. _Aah so that's what it's for!_, thought Charlie. Joey tied it loosely at the back of her head, and made sure Charlie could not see anything.

"Ok ... I'm going to lead you there by the hand, Charlie ... are you ready?" Joey asked.

Charlie smiled. She had no idea what to expect but was loving every moment. "Err ... yeah," she said, giggling nervously.

Joey took her hand and opened the door, leading the way and guiding Charlie inside.

Susan was there. She pointed across to the other side of the room. Joey gave her a thumbs up and led Charlie across the room, sitting her down on a chair by a table.

Charlie could smell something unusual. She couldn't identify. it but it reminded her of going to the circus with her dad when she was a girl. Joey made sure Charlie was facing the right way before kneeling behind her.

She came close behind Charlie's ear and whispered "Happy Birthday." She kissed her gently on the her bare shoulder before slipping the makeshift silk blindfold upwards and off.

Charlie blinked a few times as she regained her vision. She immediately caught sight of her surprise...

Right in front of her on the table lay three baby lion cubs, sleeping in a basket. There weren't much more than a few weeks old. She melted instantly, slumping in her chair. She felt tears beginning to well in her eyes. This was too much for her to take in. She covered her mouth with her hand in shock and glanced across at her love.

"Oh god ... Joey ... I don't know what to say." Her eyes widened and she grinned. She hugged her tight.

"You're getting a special audience with these little guys," Joey said – her tone intimate. She was pleased that Charlie liked her gift.

Charlie was overwhelmed. She never imagined that Joey would arrange something so incredibly unique for her. She could barely speak. Joey had not forgotten their first night together, and Charlie's talk of her childhood love of lions.

"Thank you ... thank you ... thank you ... oh my god ... I don't believe it." She hugged Joey again, much tighter this time.

Charlie stared in awe at the three bundles of fluff sleeping in front of her. Joey watched her as she finally got to meet her favourite childhood animal close up. The idea for the gift had come to her on their first night together, when Charlie talked so enthusiastically about the lions they saw on tv. Joey had seen how much she loved them, and she immediately thought of Steve and his new job at the zoo.

Susan came over to them. "You can pick them up."

Charlie looked at her, astonished. "Really?"

"Sure ... go ahead. The won't bite ... well ... not yet. They can barely nip your finger at this age." Susan went into a nearby store room.

Charlie looked at Joey, then down at the cubs. She reached across and carefully lifted one from the basket. It felt warm and its fur was soft, almost velvety. Yawning, it stretched out its legs, its little body shaking as it strained. Charlie held it against her chest, cuddling it and stroking it's tiny head. It opened its eyes. They were bright blue, just like hers.

"Their mother abandoned them," Joey explained. "So now Susan and Steve are rearing them by hand until they're big enough to join the rest of the lions that live here."

Charlie looked at her, still amazed at such a wonderful gift. "Joey ... how did you ever manage to-"

Joey smiled. "Steve. He's a good friend of mine. I'll explain it all to you later. Right now ... you have a job to do."

Charlie gave her another bewildered look.

"You're going to feed them."

Charlie's looked at her in amazement. She was speechless.

Susan came back over to them with three bottles of special formula. She handed one to Charlie, and gave another two to Joey. "Just put the teat to his mouth. He's used to it by now. He'll start to feed as soon as you do it."

Charlie did as instructed. The cub began to take the formula immediately. She felt his little body heaving as he sucked. His eyes were closed. Charlie stroked the tuft of juvenile mane on the top of his head. She was in heaven.

She continued to feed the young lion. Joey sat silently looking on, enjoying watching Charlie almost as much as Charlie was enjoying the physical contact with the cubs.

After the first one had finished the bottle, she put him back and picked up a second.

"Would you like to feed the other one?" she asked Joey.

Joey hadn't considered getting in on the action, but the cubs were awfully cute!

"Go on ... it's so sweet," Charlie enthused.

Joey picked up the third cub and placed to bottle to his mouth. He latched instantly.

They sat silently, watching each other as they played the role of surrogate mum. Through the quiet they could hear the cubs sucking.

"They sound like baby Maggie from the Simpsons," said Joey.

Charlie smiled at her. She was right.

Joey glanced across at an information poster on a nearby wall all about lions. It said ...

'_The African LionScientific name: Panthera leo' _

She had been reading about them over the past few days, unbeknownst to Charlie.

When they had finished their food, Joey placed the cub she was holding back into the basket. Charlie continued to hold hers, stroking it gently, her eyes capturing every feature of its delicate little face. She studied his paws and his claws – his tail.

Joey wanted Charlie spend some more time with the cubs before she gave her her extra gift, the one that was Steve's brilliant idea. She could feel her own excitement about it growing by the second.

To be continued ...


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Hi everyone. Many thanks for your very kind reviews and emails. They really mean a lot to me - FirstCenturyBC

Chapter 8

Joey watched contentedly as Charlie played with one of the cubs. Charlie had put her finger in front of its mouth and it couldn't resist the opportunity to try out its teeth. They were sharper than she expected them to be, considering their tender age, but they did not hurt her. In fact, they tickled her a little. Its rough little tongue licked her knuckle and she felt its breath against her – so shallow from such a tiny pair of lungs.

Joey glanced over at Susan, awaiting the signal that they had arranged with Steve. Charlie picked up one of the male cubs and cradled it, gazing into its blue eyes. He squeaked – an infantile roar. Charlie and Joey smiled at the sweet sound.

Joey looked at Susan again, who nodded, having noticed that Charlie had picked up the cub that was the subject of her extra surprise.

Joey gave her another secret thumbs up.

"He's cute isn't he?" Joey began.

"He's gorgeous," Charlie exclaimed, hugging him gently and stroking his fur.

"So you like him, then?"

"I love him." Charlie beamed.

"Well that's good ...," said Joey in a soft voice, "... because he's yours!"

Charlie froze. She slowly lifted her gaze from the cub and looked up at Joey.

"What?" Charlie couldn't believe her ears. Joey must have been joking.

"Now ... he lives _here_ ...," Joey began her explanation, so as not to frighten Charlie into thinking she would one day have to look after a fully grown lion in her bedroom at Leah's house, "... but he _belongs_ to you. Steve, Susan and the others here will look after him and they will let you know how he's doing every month. And you can visit him every week if you want to. You'll be his guardian."

Charlie was flabbergasted. Her jaw dropped wider than ever before! She didn't know what to say. She could feel tears of joy welling up in her eyes. Her body quivered.

"Oh my god, Joey ... are you serious?" Her eyes widened.

Joey smiled warmly. "Yes." She was playing the whole thing very cool, but deep down she was filled with as much excitement for Charlie as Charlie was herself.

Charlie took several moments to process the news - laughing in disbelief and shaking her head. She thought about the words Joey had just spoken to her and her mind raced.

"What's his name?" she asked.

"Well, you see ... that's the thing ... he doesn't have one yet. You're going to name him."

Charlie looked at her incredulously. It was all too much for her to take in at once. She tried to speak but couldn't, so she leaned in and gave Joey a lingering kiss on the lips, still cradling her adoptive cub in her arms. She didn't care who saw them – she just needed to thank the woman who had thought of such a beautiful gift for her. Their lips parted but remained close.

"Thank you," Charlie whispered.

"You're welcome," replied Joey in the same whispered tone.

"You don't have to think of a name today ... okay? You can take a bit of time to decide. I'm sure you'll come up with something really great for him," Joey said, stroking the little guys tufty mane with her index finger.

Charlie looked down at the cub, and then over to the other two cubs that had been put back in the basket, now sleeping soundly after their feed. She tried to pick out a feature to identify hers from them. They looked almost identical, except her cub had a little pink blotch on his brown nose. That's how she would be able to tell him from the others. She showed his little distinguishing mark to Joey, who stroked his nose with her fingertip.

"So cute," said Joey. She gazed up at Charlie, seeing just how happy she was. Her idea had been a complete success and she was pleased with herself, and also a little relieved that it had all gone according to plan.

"Joey, I can't believe all this. It's incredible."

"Hold on a sec," Joey said as she reached into her pocket. She pulled out her phone and switched on the camera function. She held it out, angling it for the best shot. "Smile."

Charlie turned the cub around to face the camera, holding him up close to her. Joey took a photograph.

"Beautiful," she remarked, and showed it to Charlie. Charlie smiled at the image of herself snuggling her birthday surprise. She stood up and gently placed her little cub back with his siblings.

Susan entered the room and approached them.

"Did you have fun, ladies?"

"It was amazing," replied Charlie. "Thank you so much for all of this."

"Oh don't thank me ...," Susan said humbly, "thank the one who loves you. It was all her doing."

Charlie smiled and looked at Joey, who was blushing.

"Is Steve still here?" Joey asked Susan.

"Umm ... I think he's out in the park somewhere. He said to wish Charlie a Happy Birthday and he hopes you liked your birthday present."

"He's beautiful," exclaimed Charlie.

"Will you please tell him I'll call him tomorrow?" Joey asked.

"Sure I will," Susan replied with a smile.

Joey turned to look at Charlie. "So ... are you ready to go enjoy the rest of your birthday?"

Charlie took her by the hand, gazing into her eyes. "Yes!" She'd thank her properly later that night!

"I'll escort you back to reception," said Susan.

To be continued ...


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone. I'm very happy you all liked the lion cub element to the story. I had been subtly building the story up to this part right from the first instalment, so it's so nice to see that it has really paid off! Thanks once again for all your very kind emails and reviews – FirstCenturyBC.

Chapter 9

Charlie and Joey stood in the reception. They thanked Susan for her hospitality and she left them to go back to tending to the cubs.

Joey watched as Susan exited through the wooden door that said 'STAFF ONLY.' She could feel Charlie's eyes on her. She smiled mischievously and slowly turned to look at her.

"You are ...," Charlie said, trying to think of the best possible word to describe how she felt.

"Amazing? I know! See? The Amazing Joey has many tricks up her sleeve," said Joey with a wink.

"How on Earth did you manage to do all that back there?" Charlie exclaimed.

Joey took her by the hand, not caring who saw. She began to lead Charlie towards the exit. "I'll explain it all to you later. Let's go. The day has just begun."

--------x--------

They were back in the car. Charlie fixed her hair in the mirror and glanced across at Joey, who was looking straight at her, emotionless. It made Charlie a little uneasy.

Suddenly Joey smiled warmly and said, "Open the glove compartment."

Charlie's eyes narrowed. What else had Joey got in store for her? Hadn't she done enough already? She did as she was told and looked inside. There was a silvery envelope sitting on top of a road map. She lifted it out and flipped it over. On the front was simply written ...

'Charlie'

----x---

Charlie looked at Joey again and smiled. "More?" she asked.

"Of course more," replied Joey. "It's your birthday!"

Charlie opened the envelope and peered inside. Enclosed were a pair of tickets. She slid her fingers inside and took them out. She studied them for a few moments ...

'KINGS OF LEON'

Charlie gasped. "Oh Joey ... this is incredible. I love them. When are they playing?"

"Tonight." Joey grinned. "The concert is at 7:30. I'm going to take you back home now so you can spend some time with Ruby. She wants to have lunch with her big sister on her birthday. Then later this afternoon I'll pick you up. We can go to the concert, and even grab something to eat at a restaurant somewhere close before it starts. How does that sound?"

"It sounds wonderful ... THANK YOU!" She hugged Joey tight, kissing her on the cheek before finding her lips. They shared a short but passionate kiss before heading back to Summer Bay.

--------x--------

Joey pulled up beside Leah's house. Ruby opened the door and waved at them. She stood there grinning. Joey had told her about the lion cub and she had waited eagerly all morning to hear about it.

"I'll be back here at five to pick you up," she said.

Charlie smiled at her. "Thank you ... for everything," she said tenderly

"The day's not over yet ... not until the fat lady sings ... or Caleb Followhatsisname from Kings of Leon sings. Whatever!"

Charlie giggled. She immediately felt a rush of emotions, feeling so lucky to have someone who wanted to give her such a very special birthday. She leaned across to kiss her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ruby watching them. She hesitated briefly, before continuing to allow her lips to meet those of the woman she loved.

"See you soon," said Joey. "And enjoy your lunch."

"I will ... thanks." She gazed at Joey for what seemed like a very long time, but was merely seconds. "I love you," she added, smiling warmly.

Her words made Joey's heart feel lighter than air. "And I love you."

Charlie got out of the car. Ruby waved to Joey and she reciprocated. She left them to enjoy their lunch together.

--------x--------

"So ... how was it? I want to know EVERYTHING!" Ruby said excitedly as they sat in The Diner awaiting their order.

Charlie's eyes hazed over and wandered off as she thought about the morning she had just experienced. "It was ... INCREDIBLE, Rubes! Aww ... I have to take you to see him. He's so beautiful."

"I'll bet he is. What's his name?"

"He hasn't got one yet. I have to think of one for him."

"You can call him Ruby if you like," she chirped. Ruby's hints were never subtle.

Charlie laughed. "I don't think the people at Taronga Zoo would be too happy with me calling one of their male lions Ruby!"

"Well then ... call him Ruuuuuu-ben ... yeah ... Ruben."

Charlie was amused at Ruby's persistence, but maybe Ruben would be a good name for him. She'd think about it!

Charlie's phone bleeped. It was a message from Joey. She opened it to read it, but was surprised to find that Joey had sent her the photo she had taken earlier that day of her with her brand new family member. Charlie knew Joey had sent it to her so she could show it to her little sister. She was always being so thoughtful.

Charlie showed the image to Ruby. "Here he is!"

Ruby looked at it – and she melted in her chair. "Aww ... Charlie ... he's gorgeous! I can't wait to meet him. Y'know ... you are so lucky to have someone like Joey. She really loves you."

Charlie smiled. "I know."

"And it's good to see you so happy with someone ... finally. I was beginning to think you'd become one of those old women who ends up living alone with ... like ... fifty cats running around the house."

Charlie stared at her, not amused. "Thanks, Rubes ... you really know how make a girl feel good on her birthday."

Diplomacy had never been one of Ruby's strong points.

"So where are you guys going later?" asked Ruby, ignoring her sister's annoyance at her.

"She's taking me to see Kings of Leon."

"You're kidding! God, Charlie ... what have you done to deserve a girl like that? You must really _rock her world ... _if you know what I mean!" Ruby winked at her.

Charlie gave her a disapproving look, blushing at the same time. Ruby was right. In Charlie's eyes, she was far too wise for her young years.

To be continued ...


	10. Chapter 10

Do I have a treat for you ladies today? Oh boy! Phew!

Chapter 10

Charlie sat on her bed, having just spent a few fun-filled hours with her sister. Even though Ruby had the habit sometimes of speaking before thinking, Charlie loved and admired her for her ability to be mature and intuitive when it mattered. She had taken the news about her and Joey in her stride – her dad and Morag would probably be a different matter. She didn't like the idea of having to tell him. His memory had deteriorated badly over the past few months and she wondered if he would even understand what she was telling him? She tried to push the thought out of her mind. She would worry about that another day – not today.

--------x--------

Joey pulled up outside Leah's house and made her way to the door. Ruby was there to open it for her arrival.

"Hey Joey," she said, grinning. "Come on in. Charlie's in the bathroom finishing off waxing her her legs and her ... you know what ... for your hot date tonight!"

"RUBY!" Charlie scolded, her voice loud and high-pitched, coming all the way from the the other end of the house. "Don't listen to her, Joey ... I'm in the bedroom." She could throttle her sister sometimes!

Joey giggled as she made her way to Charlie's room. She peered in past the open the door. Charlie had her back to her at the mirror. "So ... have you been treating yourself a heart-shaped bikini wax?"

Charlie turned her head around and gave her a look of disapproval, even though she didn't mean it. She smirked and said "Y'know you're just as bad as she is."

Joey was immediately captivated by how beautiful Charlie looked in her outfit. She was wearing a blue sequined halterneck top with a matching skirt. Her skin glowed and her hair shone. Joey watched her for a few moments as she brushed her long, brunette locks in the mirror.

Walking over to her, she slid her arms around her waist and kissed her tenderly on the shoulder. "You look fantastic," she whispered.

Charlie swung around and threw her arms around her. "Thank you. So do you." She meant it. They kissed.

"Ready?" Joey asked.

Charlie looked deep into her eyes and nodded. She reached on top of the bedside table and lifted her purse. Joey took her by the hand and led the way to the car.

"Bye girls," Ruby shouted, waving her arm furiously. "... and in case I don't get the chance to tell you when you get back here later tonight ... keep the noise down, okay?"

Charlie turned back to look at her – her eyes widened to silently berate her younger sibling. Ruby sometimes didn't think enough to control the volume of her voice when she should.

Joey looked back at her, smiled - and winked. They had a secret.

--------x--------

The car pulled into the car park at the arena. Traffic was hectic. They had been stuck in a jam for almost twenty minutes. Crowds of music fans walked past them in all directions. The atmosphere was already electric.

Joey found a place to park, lifted the tickets from the glove compartment and they got out. In the distance they could hear music from the warm-up act. Joey thought they sounded pretty good.

Charlie took Joey's hand in hers as they walked to the entrance. Their closeness would not be an issue in a place like this.

At the doors, they handed over their tickets and received their stubs for keepsakes. Charlie put them into her pocket. They walked into the arena and made their way to the front of the audience. It was surprising easy for them to get there. The main crowd hadn't gathered yet.

"Do you want something to drink?" asked Joey.

"Uh ... yes, please."

"Bottle of beer?"

Charlie smiled. "Perfect."

Joey left her for a few minutes and went to the bar before the crowds made it totally inaccessible. She returned with two bottles in hand. She gave one to Charlie.

"Cheers," Charlie said. They touched their bottles together.

The main attraction were due on stage in under twenty minutes.

--------x--------

The crowd jumped around them to the strains of 'Use Somebody' and they joined in. Caleb Followill's incredible voice rasped the lyrics...

_'I've been roaming around .... always looking down .. at all I see'_

The music echoed all around the arena.

The Kings of Leon had not disappointed their fans. The concert so far had been an amazing event and Charlie and Joey were having an absolute blast. The fans were fantastic – loaded with energy and adoration for their rock idols.

They were right at the front of the crowd, against the barrier – security guards wandered past every few seconds. Joey stood behind Charlie. She wrapped her arms around her waist and squeezed her tightly. Charlie responded, wrapping her arms backwards and around Joey, her hands resting on her behind. She turned her head to look into Joey's eyes. They gazed at one another amidst all the commotion around them. Their lips drew together slowly and they kissed deeply, not caring who saw them. The moment was just right and they were not going to let it pass.

As they stood, locked in intimacy, the music changed into a new song. The crowd went wild as the guitarist strummed the opening chords to 'Sex on Fire'. Charlie and Joey did not break their embrace, nor did their lips part. Their passion intensified as the revellers around them jumped in unison to the beat of the music.

Joey slid her left hand down over Charlie's thigh, resting on her bare knee. She caressed it before sliding her hand slowly upwards, raising Charlie's skirt with it. Charlie gasped softly. She sensed what was about to happen.

Joey slid her other hand underneath Charlie's top and across her tummy, stroking her soft skin and resting her fingers on her navel. She ran the fingers of her left along the edge of her briefs before slipping them slowly inside. Security guards hovered a few feet in front of them – oblivious to their lovemaking.

Charlie's excitement grew. The highly-charged atmosphere, the danger of being caught and the tender touch of her lover sent waves tingling throughout her body. Joey slid her fingers further down until they became wet – very wet. Charlie gasped, before finding Joey's lips again instantly. She was in ecstasy.

Joey began to please her. Charlie's hands wandered, caressing Joey everywhere she could possibly touch, stretching her arms as far back around her as she possibly could. Caleb screamed the lyrics out - the whole place appeared to be singing along – all except the two of them ...

'YOUUUUU _... your sex is on fire ...'_

Charlie and Joey both appreciated the aptness of the lyrics.

The passion between them escalated as Joey intensified her efforts. Charlie felt a weakness in her knees that made her bend her legs – she rocked in time with Joey's movements. Her breathing shortened and became heavy. Nobody around them noticed their not-so-private adventure. From the waist upwards, it seemed as though they were dancing together. The lower half of their bodies told a different story - but their legs were completely obscured by the frantic crowd that engulfed them.

Charlie let go of Joey and placed her hands firmly on the barrier in front of her to steady herself. Out of the corner of her half-closed eyes she saw a hefty security guard glance over at them, before looking away – none the wiser. Joey kissed and gently licked her neck and her shoulder. She could not contain her passion for her, and the excitement of being together like this in such a huge crowd made her deeply aroused. She breathed heavily.

Charlie closed her eyes, allowing her four other senses to become heightened. She was in complete bliss. Nothing like this had ever happened to her before. Joey was such an inventive and spontaneous lover. She felt incredibly lucky to have her.

She felt herself fast approaching orgasm. Her lips searched fervently for Joey's. She wanted to taste her. Their tongues sought one another, tip subtly brushing against tip. Charlie's body tingled and she could feel the sensations intensifying between her legs. They began to perspire, sweat beading all over their skin - both because of their arousal and because of the intense body heat coming from the fans pressing hard against them.

Charlie began to vocalise her pleasure with a procession of moans that became louder and louder. Her noises were drowned out by the crowd - and the Kings. Her body stiffened as she reached the moment of release. She cried out, her voice resounding inside Joey's mouth. Joey rested her fingers on her. She could feel the pulsations continue for several seconds after Charlie's verbal outburst. It made her smile.

Their lips remained locked. Charlie let go of the barrier and wrapped her arms around behind her – embracing Joey tightly.

Joey broke their lips apart. They gazed into one another's eyes.

"Happy birthday," she whispered.

Charlie could barely hear her but she could read her lips easily. She felt the urge to turn around so she could hold her face-to-face. Joey slipped her hands free as Charlie swung around. They wrapped their arms around one another as their lips collided again.

To be continued ...

(Cold shower time again ... I'm first in the queue!)


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone. Thanks again for all your very kind reviews and emails. I'm so glad you are liking this story and your feedback helps my writing so much. I really do appreciate it - FirstCenturyBC

Chapter 11

The lights came up. The Kings of Leon had completed their set, to the delight of the adoring crowd. They had said their thanks and their goodbyes to the audience, who clapped their hands and stomped their feet for several minutes until they came back on stage for the encore. It was an amazing night. Charlie and Joey had probably had an better time than all of them!

The waited until the crowd had dispersed before making their way back to the car park. Joey was biding her time until the right moment arrived to reveal Charlie's final surprise of the day. They approached the car, still on a high from their night's entertainment. Joey unlocked it and Charlie opened the passenger door to get in.

"Wait!" Joey exclaimed.

Charlie stared at her, confused.

Joey leaned inside the car and found the envelope she had hidden underneath the sun visor on the driver's side. She took it out and gave it to Charlie.

Charlie took it, her eyes widened. She hadn't been expecting anything else. She looked at Joey, who smiled at her.

"Go ahead ... open it." She was excited. Charlie was standing in just the right place. Perfect.

Charlie slid open the flap and peered inside. It was a letter. She read it aloud...

'_Dear Birthday Girl,_

_We didn't think you'd want to go straight home after such a great day._

_So, we've booked you into a nice hotel for the night._

_Happy Birthday and ... enjoy!_

_Love from Ruby, Leah & VJ_

_P.S. It's the one straight behind you.'_

Charlie swung around. Her eyes immediately caught the name of the hotel – 'Hilton.' Her jaw dropped. She turned back around to look at Joey. Suddenly she remembered Ruby's last words to them about coming home late and making too much noise – and the wink. Now she knew what it all meant. Ruby wasn't just being a torment to her big sister – for a change – she was part of a plan.

"You devils!" Charlie exclaimed, smiling broadly.

Joey grinned at her.

Charlie's happy expression suddenly turned to one of concern. "Oh wait ... I don't have anything with me to stay ... my things!"

With those words, Joey reached into the back of the car and produced and overnight bag for her.

"Courtesy of ... your little sister. She packed it for you earlier today. It has everything you need."

Charlie giggled. "You guys are too much ... really!" She walked around to Joey's side of the car and put her arms around her, pulling her close, their noses tip-to-tip. "How did I come to deserve such great people in my life?" she said softly.

"Oh I dunno ... Karma?"

They kissed with tenderness.

"So ... do you want to go somewhere for a drink ... or do you want to check out our room?" Joey asked softly.

Charlie looked at her, a mischievous smile spreading across her face. She raised an eyebrow. "I think we should go see what kind of bed these Hilton's have to offer. I'm really ... err ..." she faked a yawn and stretched out her arms, "... tired!"

Joey giggled. "I can sing you a lullaby ... if you like."

They nuzzled one another. "I'd like that."

--------x--------

The woman at the reception eyed them cautiously. A d_ouble bed for two women?_ She handed them the key, smiled falsely and gave them directions. Charlie sensed her disapproval. Joey didn't even notice. She was used to getting funny looks. She didn't like to hide her sexuality, and sometimes people found that difficult to deal with. But as far as she was concerned it was their problem, not hers.

"Did you see the way that woman stared at us ... like we were a couple of serial killers?" said Charlie as they walked along the corridor. Her annoyance was obvious.

Joey giggled. "Just ignore her! She has no life of her own. She's just a busy body!"

Charlie sighed. She was upset. For her, that kind of silent condemnation would take some getting used to. She was a highly-respected police officer and was used to being judged by members of the public for decisions she made in her work . However, she wasn't accustomed to having her private life judged by total strangers.

Joey became aware of Charlie's prolonged silence. They were just a few metres away from their room. Joey put the electronic key card in the slot and the green light illuminated. They entered, closing the door behind them. Joey was determined not to let anyone upset the woman she loved – ever – and especially not on her birthday. She wanted to reassure her.

She set down her overnight bag and took Charlie's from her, setting it on the floor. Charlie's head hung low, staring at the ground. Taking her hands in her own, Joey said softly, "Charlie ... look at me!"

Charlie slowly raised her eyes to meet Joey's.

"Remember what we said? You and me ... it's all that matters. No-one else ... especially not some bigoted, botox-injected, geriatric, barbie doll look-alike. She's probably just jealous anyway."

Charlie thought her description was spot-on – and it cheered her up. She smiled.

"Let's unpack our stuff before I ... err ... tuck you in for the night," said Joey.

Charlie lifted her bag off the floor and sat on the bed. She wondered what Ruby had packed for her. She unzipped it and peered inside. "OH RUBY! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Joey looked at her, in surprise. "What's wrong?"

Charlie glanced across at her and sighed. "My _little sister_ has packed some things she thinks we need tonight."

Joey frowned.

Charlie reached inside the bag and brought out the first item. A cucumber!

Joey burst into laughter. Charlie looked at her. She was highly amused but pretended a look of non-amusement.

She brought out the second item. Lube! "Where the hell did she get THIS from?" Charlie exclaimed, "she's only fifteen!"

Joey laughed harder.

Next she brought out a photograph of a young and handsome Brad Pitt, with the hand-written words...

_'Look what you're _

_both missing out on!'_

She showed it to Joey, who stared at it for a few moments before commenting. "Nice to look at ... but ... well... y'know ... not even if it was made of chocolate."

Charlie laughed. She had forgotten all about the woman at the front desk. She looked inside the bag to see if there was anything else that her rogue younger sibling had decided to include.

Charlie's mouth was agape when she saw there was one more item. A pair of handcuffs. She picked them up and studied them. They didn't belong to her! "And where did she get THESE from? I HAVE to have a word with her when we get back." Her ability to laugh was now stifled by her outrage at her sister's premature knowledge of adult subjects. She felt she was way too young to know these things.

Joey giggled. "Well okay ... have a word with her ... just make sure you thank her first ... for this place."

Charlie realised that she was perhaps over-reacting a little and relaxed, smiling at Ruby's hard efforts. She had to admit to herself that they were pretty funny!

Joey came over and sat beside Charlie on the bed. She brushed a lock of Charlie's hair away from her face and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"So ... birthday girl ... did you have a good day today?"

Charlie gazed into her eyes and smiled warmly. She was about to answer that question in the way she had longed to do all day.

To be continued ...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Charlie reached out and pulled Joey towards her, pushing her bag off the bed as her lips collided with those of her lover's. She heard the thump as it landed on the floor, and she heard noises as some of its contents scattered around the room – but she didn't care. They could be picked up tomorrow. She pushed Joey onto the bed and lunged on top of her. Joey wrapped her legs around her. They held their gaze, looking at one another, aware that their breathing had suddenly quickened and become harsh. They tried to control it, taking deep inhalations. As they thought about what was they wanted to do to one other, there on that bed, they became deeply aroused. They began to feel the same adrenalin rush they felt during the concert – it coursed through them, making them feel even more alive, ready for the night ahead of them. It had been a long day with much travelling, but neither was ready for rest.

Charlie had longed for this ever since she saw Joey earlier that morning. She had wanted to feel her body against her own – naked and writhing. Now was her chance at last. She leaned close, her mouth brushing against Joey's neck. Joey exhaled at the touch of Charlie's soft, full lips on her. She wrapped her arms around her, pulling Charlie as close to her as she could. Their lips found one another and they kissed passionately. Joey slid her hands down, grabbing Charlie's blue sequin top and pulling it upwards sharply. Charlie steadied herself on her legs, and extended her arms into the air. Joey slipped the halterneck off and allowed it to fall to the floor. She was braless, her breasts now exposed. Joey gazed up at them and extended one hand gingerly to touch them. She caressed them, stroking gently with her thumb.

Charlie lay atop her again, kissing her deeply. Joey slid her hands along Charlie's hips and down over her thighs – then pulled up her skirt at the rear, slipping her fingers inside her briefs. She grabbed the soft flesh of her buttocks. Hard nails scraped hard against fragile skin. Charlie cried out as they left their mark on her - four long, red expressions of lust on either cheek. Never had pain felt so pleasing to her.

They kisses intensified, becoming ever more passionate. Charlie grasped at the button of Joey's jeans. She quickly pulled the zip down and raised herself up again so she could remove them completely, tugging at them with all her strength. They were getting in her way! She held out her hands for Joey to take them and pulled her until she sat upright. Joey's blouse was history too - unbuttoned and on the floor in seconds. Charlie pushed her back onto the bed again, collapsing on top of her and kissing her hard. She slid her arms underneath Joey's back and pulled her tight towards her, her hands roaming all over her body with a fervour that Joey had never felt before – and it aroused her even more.

Their lips remained locked together as Joey's hands searched for a way to unbutton Charlie's skirt. It needed to go – immediately! She found the zip and pulled hard on it. Then she pulled downwards on the pretty blue garment until it fell around Charlie's knees, then did the same with Charlie's briefs. Charlie raised the lower part of her body, wriggled until they slid to her feet then flicked them off the bed. She drew their lips apart finally, gazing at her lover tenderly.

Joey smiled warmly as their eyes met. Charlie had a look of lust in her eyes that made Joey's heart palpitate - she realised that she would be at the mercy of her lover for quite some time. She felt protected and loved and in love and in lust all at the same time. It was the most beautiful feeling in the world to her.

Charlie kissed her softly on the lips, then moved her attention to her jaw line - kissing, licking and occasionally biting gently on her jaw bone. The sensation felt incredible to Joey and it sent her into a state of ecstasy. Charlie kissed lower, moving from one side of her neck to the other, bombarding her with sweet, wet kisses. Her hands explored wildly – her breathing became shorter - rasping.

"_God, Joey ..._," she whispered, "._.. I just can't seem to get enough of you_." She continued her assault on her lover's body. Joey smiled contentedly as Charlie pulled her as tight to her own body as she possibly could. The words were like poetry to her ears and she knew that Charlie meant them.

Joey slid her hands up along Charlie's frame until they reached the back of her neck. Then grabbing the back of Charlie's head gently, she guided her lover back up until their lips met again. She grasped Charlie by the hair – feeling her soft locks run smoothly between her fingers. It cascaded downwards - resting on Joey's face, neck and shoulders. She thought it tickled just like a feather did.

Charlie allowed her tongue to delicately trace the lips of her lover. Joey loved it – it was so sensual. She responded. Her tongue gently lapped at Charlie's upper lip, then her lower, before they pressed hard against one another, kissing deeply, tongues exploring ever further inside each other's mouths – feeling each other's breath resounding within.

Charlie slid one hand underneath Joey's back and unclasped her bra. She slipped it off and released it, almost throwing it across the room. She sat up again and moved Joey's leg across her own body, placing it beside her other one, gazing down at Joey's breasts as she did. She thought they looked beautiful. She turned Joey onto her side, facing away from her and placed a trail of tender kisses from her hip all the way down to her ankle. Joey let out a long, loud exhalation at the sensation of Charlie's lips against her.

Charlie slowly made her way back up, leaving a trail of kisses behind her. When her lips eventually neared her briefs, she slid her fingers gently inside until they became very, very wet. She lay down behind Joey, shadowing her body. Joey raised her leg a little, allowing Charlie to enter her more deeply. She steadied herself in anticipation of what Charlie was about give her.

Charlie buried her face in Joey's neck, kissing and licking as her fingers did the rest of the work. Her other hand supported her weight, and she held it against Joey's back, massaging her with her long, thin, yet powerful fingers. The combination of Charlie's actions sent Joey into a state of pure bliss – one that she never wanted to come down from ever again.

Charlie kissed and licked every inch of skin that her wetted lips could reach. She kissed Joey's earlobe, taking it gently between her teeth. The feel of Charlie's breath in her ear made Joey's skin erupt in tiny goosebumps. Her nipples hardened even more.

Joey's body began to writhe, in the way Charlie had longed to feel all day. Both women became even more aroused, their skin tingled and burned as their bodies rubbed against one another, now slippery with perspiration. The air around them smelled so good – sweat, sweetly mixed with perfume.

Joey could feel herself nearing the moment of release. She inhaled loudly, holding her breath as she felt the tingling deep within her. She moaned softly as her movements quickened in unison with Charlie's. Her breath became even more rapid.

"I'm gonna ... oh god ... I'm gonna...," she breathed the words between gasps, "... come ... really ... really ..." She cried out as she felt an eruption of pleasure between her legs. It throbbed, making her arch her back and bring her legs together. Charlie's fingers were squeezed tight between Joey's thighs. Joey collapsed onto the bed.

"Hard? Was that the word you were looking for?" Charlie whispered, grinning broadly.

Joey giggled in silence. She couldn't speak – so she nodded her head in response.

Charlie laughed at her lover's inability to answer her out loud. She was pleased with herself and she allowed herself to relax, coaxing Joey to lie back against her. She gently slipped her fingers upwards, resting them on Joey's hips. She continued to place kisses all along Joey's neck.

Joey fought hard to regain her composure – but it wasn't easy. She couldn't feel her legs, her body quivered and she realised her eyesight was fuzzy. It might take her several minutes to recover before she could even move again, let alone repay Charlie's lustful generosity. Charlie slid herself backwards a little, allowing Joey to rest properly on her back on the bed. She moved in closer again, resting her head against Joey's breasts. Joey slid her arm around her and pulled her closer. They wriggled until they were both comfortably snuggled together. Joey ran her fingers along the length of Charlie's back, tickling her.

Charlie lifted her head to gaze at the woman she loved. A gentle smile spread across both their faces.

"Thank you ..." said Charlie softly, "for an amazing day."

Joey's smile became a huge grin. "You're welcome."

"It was the best birthday I've ever had."

Joey was thrilled. It was exactly what she wanted to hear. They moved closer and kissed tenderly.

Suddenly they heard an alarm bell ringing. They both sat upright instantly.

"What the hell is that?" asked Joey.

"Could it be a fire alarm?"

They were not sure. It didn't really sound like it was coming from inside, although it was very loud. Joey stood up off the bed, grabbed the white sheet from the bed and wrapped it around herself. She was going to investigate. She did her best to walk quickly over to the sliding doors to the outside balcony, but stumbled on the way. She hadn't fully recovered yet. When she open the door, the noise immediately became louder. She leaned over the railing and looked down.

Turning around, she said, "False alarm. It's coming from the next building ... not this one."

Charlie relaxed back onto the bed – and gazed up at the ceiling.

Joey was about to come back inside when she noticed a stairwell leading upwards. She also noticed that they were on the top floor. She wondered if it led to the roof of the hotel. She investigated, climbing the steps and disappearing from Charlie's sight.

Charlie sat up again and stretched her neck, trying to figure out how Joey had suddenly gone out of view. She became instantly concerned and stood up, rushing over to the door. Just as she reached it, Joey appeared, smiling.

Charlie looked at her, puzzled – wondering what she had seen up there.

"We HAVE to go up to the roof ... now," she said.

To be continued ...


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: May I say, once again, a huge thank you to all of you for your very kind responses to my stories. This will be my last posting for a several days. I'm heading back to the sea – with a yo-ho-ho and a bottle of ... err ... diet coke, probably! I won't have the opportunity to write while I am away because I will be with a group of people who don't know I do this type of thing. In fact ... nobody knows I write except you guys. And that's the way (Uh Huh Uh Huh) I like it! I'll do my best to continue the story as soon as possible - after I get back. Take care all x - FirstCenturyBC

Chapter 13

"The roof?" asked Charlie, her brow furrowing.

Joey grabbed her by the hand and led her back into the room.

"Lift all the blankets and pillows you can find," she said as she stripped almost every item off their bed. Charlie opened a closet and found a few extra blankets.

Joey took her by the hand again and led her upstairs, their arms loaded with bedding, barely able to see over the top of them. "Watch your feet," she said. She didn't want Charlie to hurt herself on any of the small stones that were scattered about. The alarm in the adjacent building had stopped.

As they ascended the top step, Charlie realised exactly why Joey was so excited. Before her eyes was a beautiful roof garden, softly lit with faintly-coloured lights, deftly hidden behind shrubs and flowering plants. A water feature trickled in one corner. Loungers were placed neatly around the edges. They were large enough for two people.

Charlie smiled. "This is beautiful."

"That's not even the best part," said Joey.

Charlie had no idea what she meant by that. Joey laid blankets on the lounger, making sure she kept a few to put over them. She placed two pillows at the top and lay down, patting the other side for Charlie to join her. Charlie lay down and Joey wrapped the remaining blankets around them both, tucking them in. It wasn't particularly cold outside, but since their bodies still felt hot from their lovemaking, the air felt cool against their skin.

They lay face to face, their arms and legs intertwined, looking into each other's eyes.

Joey glanced up into the night sky. "There's the best part," she whispered, pointing a finger up towards the array of stars shining down on them. Charlie looked up and gasped.

"Wow ... I don't think I've ever seen so many stars in my entire life."

It was a very clear night, and the hotel was secluded enough that their view of the Milky Way was not obscured by the presence of the moon or by annoying street lights.

"Aren't they beautiful," said Joey, not taking her eyes off them.

"They're amazing," replied Charlie.

"Do you see Orion?" Joey asked, pointing to one particular spot in the sky.

"The one with the three stars on his belt?" Charlie pointed along with her.

"Yeah ... that's the one. Do you see how it's got ... two stars spaced apart below the belt ... and two stars spaced apart high above it?"

"Yes ... I see them."

"Look at the one on the bottom right-hand side."

Charlie looked at it. "Hmmm .., it's different from the rest. It's red. The rest look ... kinda bluish. I've never noticed that before."

"The red star is cooler than the others. Hotter stars look blue ... cooler stars look orange or red ... and that one is called beetlejuice."

"Like in the movie?"

Joey smiled. "Yeah ... just like in the movie. Some people pronounce it like ... bet-el-gurs .. but I like beetlejuice much better."

Charlie smilled - impressed. "You know a lot about a lot of things, Joey Collins .. I'm finding that out about you more and more each day." She kissed her on the cheek.

Joey blushed a little. "I like to read a lot ... mostly about the things I'm interested in. Besides ... when you're out in the middle of the night .... in the middle of the ocean ... on a fishing boat ... and all your navigational equipment fails you ... the stars are all you've got."

Charlie thought about that for a few moments. "Sounds scary."

"No, really ... it's not. It's one of the most peaceful places in the world ... when the water's calm, that is. It's just you and those little points of light above you ... and they seem so close that ... you feel you could pick them out of the sky like picking fruit from a tree."

Charlie smiled at Joey's description of her work. "Now that you put it like that ... I might try a career change."

Joey giggled and kissed her softly on the lips. "Are you warm enough?" she whispered. She was concerned that Charlie might be feeling the chill in the air a bit too much.

"Yes ... I'm okay," Charlie replied with a smile, delighting in Joey's concern for her.

Joey glanced down at Charlie's erect nipples. "Well ... err ... your nips say otherwise ... by the look of them."

Charlie looked down and laughed at the sight she saw. "The cold isn't doing that ... YOU are!"

Joey laughed harder. "I beg your pardon? NOT GUILTY, your honour!"

They were having such a wonderful night, the perfect end to a perfect day – for both of them. They gazed into each other's eyes once more and felt their lips drawing closer together. They kissed tenderly, becoming deeper with every movement. They sank further into their temporary bed. Joey found herself suddenly full of energy – her adrenalin flowing fast again – and she rolled on top of Charlie, their lips remaining tightly locked.

Charlie slid her arms around Joey's waist, drawing her as close to her own body as her strength would allow. Joey moved her attentions to Charlie's neck, kissing and licking her soft, scented skin. She could faintly taste vanilla moisturiser, and the mild saltiness of Charlie's perspiration – an arousing combination on her tongue. She slid further downwards, brushing her lips against Charlie's breasts.

Charlie felt Joey's warm, moist breath against her own skin, then felt her lips make contact – kissing and licking her. Her nipples hardened even more, and she gasped as Joey cupped her breast, caressing it with her thumb, back and forth - her lips and tongue working harder to please her.

Joey disappeared under the covers, leaving Charlie to gaze up at the huge cluster of stars above. She tried to focus on beetlejuice again, but found it difficult – her vision hazed by the rising passion within her. She closed her eyes as Joey kissed her tummy, then moved even further below the crumpled up sheets and blankets.

Charlie gasped as Joey's tongue made contact between her legs. She felt Joey's hands slide along her inner thighs, pushing her legs gently apart. It aroused her even more.

Joey intensified her efforts. She knew Charlie's body very well by now, and could push all the right buttons, barely even having to think about them – it came so naturally to her. Her hands caressed Charlie all over, touching her everywhere she could possibly reach. She reached upwards and grabbed Charlie's breasts, squeezing them firmly but not too hard. Charlie arched her back. It felt amazing. Joey allowed one hand to remain where it was, and slid the other back beneath the covers – slipping it down over her tummy and rested it between Charlie's legs. She was preparing to double Charlie's pleasure!

Charlie gasped out loud as Joey gently made her move. Her fingers explored delicately until they reached the place she knew Charlie wanted them to be. She caressed her, deepening as she did. Charlie reached underneath the covers and clasped Joey by the wrist. She guided her fingers further inside, letting her lover know that she didn't need to be so gentle with her! Joey responded immediately. The signal was clear and she could sense the return of the animalistic Charlie she loved to be with, albeit brief.

Charlie's breathing became heavier, and she found herself moaning with increasing volume. She slid her other hand underneath the covers and ran her fingers through Joey's hair, grabbing it loosely. She clenched her fists as she approached orgasm, clutching handfuls of Joey's brunette locks in the palms of her hands. Joey could feel Charlie tugging at her, her scalp smarted a little, but it did not deter her - it aroused her enormously.

Charlie writhed as she approached orgasm. Her entire body felt as though it was burning hot, her skin prickled from head to toe. She moaned loudly and continuously, tightening her grip on Joey's hair. Joey's poor head throbbed, but she didn't mind one bit! She was determined to end Charlie's birthday in the best possible way.

Charlie thrust her pelvis upwards as she reached the moment of release. She cried out as she felt a succession of strong pulsations within her, thrusting her hips upwards with each one. Joey moved in time with her, trying desperately not to lose her balance and fall of the lounger - or be accidentally kicked by one of Charlie's flailing legs. She loved it when Charlie let go of her emotions completely and allowed her wild side to take over – but she was also aware of the dangers it could bring – and the pain! Her scalp still hurt. She had also been in total darkness for several minutes and was beginning to lose her orientation.

Charlie relaxed her body completely. She suddenly felt completely exhausted and in need of rest. Joey clambered her way up for some much-needed oxygen. Charlie looked at her as she emerged from below and laughed out loud at the sight she saw. Joey's hair was matted and was stuck to her face. She was soaking with sweat and her face was bright red.

"Aww babe ... come here!" Charlie sympathised, giggling as she spoke and holding her arms out to take Joey into her embrace.

Joey lay against her. "That was hard work," she admitted, completely out of breath. "I'm glad your birthday is only once a year."

Charlie burst into laughter. Joey lay down beside her.

They snuggled together. Charlie tucked the blankets in around them. Joey traced tiny circles on Charlie's soft skin with her fingertips. They lay there, the memories of their day together replaying in their minds.

"So ... have you thought of a name yet?" asked Joey.

Charlie grinned, thinking about all that happened at the zoo earlier in the day.

"Not yet ... I haven't had much of a chance to think about it today. You've kept me so ... busy."

Joey grinned mischievously at the innuendo in Charlie's words.

"Ruby wants me to call him Ruben ... after her. Well .. she wanted me to call him Ruby ... then she changed it to Ruben when I reminded her that male lions aren't usually given girls names."

Joey spoke the name aloud. "Ruben." She thought about it for a few seconds. "Sounds like a great name to me."

Charlie thought about it again and nodded her head. "Yeah ... it is."

--------x-------

They had lain outside on the lounger for almost an hour, nodding off to sleep briefly before waking up again to the noises of the people below them. There must have been a party at the hotel that night and they had heard the corridors below them come alive with human traffic.

Joey raised her head to look at Charlie. Charlie had been sleeping but awoke when she sensed Joey's movements. They smiled at one another.

"Hey," greeted Joey tenderly.

"Hey," responded Charlie.

"You wanna go inside?"

Charlie was feeling pretty settled there on the lounger, but the thought of a warm and comfortable bed swayed her very easily. "Okay."

The stood up and gathered their blankets, sheets and pillows. They wrapped them around their bodies to stay warm and made their way down the steps. Joey grasped the handle of the sliding door and pulled sharply. It wouldn't move. During their recreational time upstairs, the sliding door that they had left open had slid shut and had locked from the inside. Joey tried it again, harder this time. It still wouldn't budge. She turned around to look at Charlie who hadn't noticed the problem.

"We're locked out, Charlie."

Charlie looked at her in horror, her eyes widened. "WHAT?"

"The door ... it's locked itself from the inside." She bit her bottom lip.

Charlie moved past her and tried the door handle. It was secured shut. She looked at Joey, who could see the panic spreading across her face. Charlie's mind raced. How would they get in? They'd have to find another way down to reception to get a spare key – from that woman! They'd be wrapped only in bedlinen. How embarrassing! Wild, carefree Charlie had disappeared back into Charlie's subconscious. Sensible, fretful Charlie had returned and she was not looking forward to solving this problem!

To be continued ...


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: Hi everyone. Thank you for all your kind comments and wishes whilst I was away. It was so great to read them when I got back. The trip was great, but I did miss writing this story so much! Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Chapter 14

Charlie grabbed the door with both hands and pulled with all her strength. Deep down she knew her efforts were futile, but she was determined to try anything before having to resort to asking the nasty woman at the reception for a spare key card. She didn't like her at all!

"Shit!" she exclaimed, shaking her head in disbelief. "How the hell do we get down from here, Joey? We're on the top floor!" Her voice was high-pitched and full of worry.

Charlie looked over the balcony to the ground below. They were up very high and there was no way either of them could climb down. There was no outside fire escape.

Joey remained calm and amused at the whole predicament. She watched Charlie's agitation escalate. Charlie didn't like to not be in control of a situation – it was one of the characteristics that made her such a good cop. Police officers are also supposed to be good at quickly figuring out solutions to problems that arise, and so Joey was curious to see if Charlie would figure out the obvious solution to this one.

Charlie cupped her hands around her eyes and peered through the glass window. Her mobile phone was on the bedside table. The sight frustrated her even more. "We can't even call reception!" she exclaimed in defeat. "Maybe we could shout across to someone in the next room ... and hope they're in and can hear us."

Joey considered the idea – nodding her head in agreement. It wasn't a bad plan, but it seemed as though Charlie wasn't going to discover the easiest solution after all. "Or maybe we could just go up to the roof garden and use the door up there to get back into the hotel," she said, finishing her sentence with a smirk.

Charlie looked at her - her fearful expression quickly turning to one of annoyance. Joey had known what to do all along, and she had let Charlie work herself into a state of anxiety. Charlie's eyes narrowed, knowing that Joey had been playing with her during a time of crisis! Joey grinned devilishly. Charlie burst into laughter, seeing the funny side. She also felt a little relieved – but kept in mind that they still had to go to reception. Their key card was still locked inside the room.

"Shall we go, Miss Sherlock?" Joey teased.

Charlie slapped her arm, playfully. "You're wicked sometimes ... you know that?"

Joey laughed out loud. "Well I was gonna suggest we make a rope from the bed clothes for you to climb down ... naked ... but I held back on that one!" she said - grinning.

Charlie slapped her again and they giggled as they made their way up to the roof garden. "See what I mean? ... you're EVIL!"

--------x--------

They slowly opened the door and peered inside and along the corridor. The coast was clear. They had each wrapped a single white sheet around themselves to cover their nakedness. The rest of the sheets and other bedding that they left on their balcony could be retrieved once they had got back inside the room. Joey spotted the elevator and grabbed Charlie by the hand. They ran towards it as fast as they could and hit the button with a downward arrow on it. Nothing. Joey looked up at the digital display. It told them that the carriage was on the first floor. It began to ascend towards them. The dial showed 2 ... then 3 ... then 4 ... then 5 ... then 6 ... then eventually 7 appeared. Ding!

The doors slid open. It was empty. Both sighed in relief. The stepped in and quickly pressed the button that said 'G' on it – for the ground floor. The doors slid shut and they began to descend, both hoping that it wouldn't have to make any stops along the way. They stared in unison at the display as it counted it's way back down again. The number six illuminated. Then five, which quickly turned to four. Three followed. Things were looking good for them and they began to relax, assuming that most guests would now be safely in their rooms. As they approached the third floor the elevator slowed suddenly.

"Oh no!" fretted Charlie. She could feel the embarrassment already. "No no no please no," she pleaded, as though her words might magically deter the waiting guest from wanting to use the elevator if she repeated them enough times.

The doors opened. In stepped a pleasant-faced old lady who stood between them. It appeared as though she didn't even notice their lack of clothing, or their dishevelled, appearance. The doors closed again and the elevator moved. Charlie and Joey stood, looking straight ahead, doing their best to act nonchalant as though it was something they did every day. They glanced across at one another briefly and as they caught each other's gaze they got the urge to burst into laughter at the surreal situation they had gotten themselves into.

The lady looked at them in the mirrors that adorned the inside of the lift. She glanced at Joey, then to Charlie – then smiled warmly and said ...

"New relationship, eh?" She winked at them.

Charlie and Joey giggled.

"Oh I remember those days," the woman began to reminisce - her eyes hazing over and wandering off as she recalled her own youth. "We couldn't take our hands off each other either."

Her attitude was such a breath of fresh air and Charlie felt like hugging her, but she resisted. Besides, if she were to put her arms around the old girl, she was sure that the white sheet she was holding up would fall to the ground – and she was of the opinion that old ladies generally did not like to be hugged by naked strangers in elevators.

They reached the ground floor and the doors slid open. Nobody was waiting to enter. Charlie and Joey were relieved. The old lady smiled at them in the mirror, a silent goodbye and good luck, and walked out along the corridor. Charlie and Joey waited a few moments then exited. The doors closed behind them. They could see the reception ahead – and that woman! They began walking towards her when suddenly Charlie ducked behind a pillar and grabbed at Joey's sheet for her to join her in hiding.

"What?" Joey asked, puzzled as to why Charlie had stopped.

"Wouldn't it be better if just one of us goes up there?" Charlie whispered. "I mean ... it'll be less ... suspicious."

Joey thought about it for a few seconds. "Yeah ... you're right." She felt the urge to tease again. "You go!"

Charlie's eyes widened. She hated that idea. "Err ... I think you should go. Besides ... the roof was your idea ... so YOU got us locked out."

Joey looked at her, pretending to be shocked at Charlie's suggestion. "So it's my fault, is it?" she asked with a grin.

Charlie giggled. "Yes ... totally ... so you have to get us out of this. Your fault ... your problem."

Joey laughed. Even though they were still locked out, and were about to do battle with the dragon from hell, the gatekeeper and guardian of the otherworldly land of Hilton – they were having the time of their lives. It was so much fun. Their lips drew closer and they kissed tenderly before gathering up the courage needed to make their move.

They turned towards the reception.

Joey nudged Charlie. "You go ... I'll cover you," she said, aiming a pretend gun made from her fingers at the monster ahead.

Charlie looked at her and smiled.

Joey grinned. "Well isn't that what you police officers say when there's trouble up ahead?"

Charlie pointed to her pretend weapon and said "You've still got the safety on ... amateur!"

Joey laughed. Charlie smirked at her and turned away as she began her walk toward the desk. She could feel her heart beating faster and her mouth was suddenly dry.

The woman saw her approach and lowered her head to peer over her half-spectacles.

"Can I help you?" she said condescendingly.

"I'm sorry," began Charlie, "I've locked myself out of my room. Could I have a spare key, please?"

The woman eyed her up and down, more than once – then sighed and turned around to the key rack behind her. "Room number?"

Charlie had to think. She couldn't remember it. She turned around to look at Joey who was hiding behind the same pillar, but had heard the woman had asked very impolitely. She held up seven fingers, then two, followed by five, mouthing the words at the same time.

Charlie looked back at the woman. "725 ... please." She was going to be courteous even if her nemesis wasn't.

The woman found the spare and handed it to Charlie.

"Thank you." Charlie smiled at her. The woman blanked her. Joey could see everything and she was determined to get her revenge on the unmannerly employee.

She adjusted the sheet covering her so that her backside was showing a little and began prancing swiftly towards the desk. "THERE YOU ARE" she said in a loud voice.

Charlie turned around – aghast.

"I've been looking for you all over the place," she said to Charlie. Then turning towards the woman, she leaned in towards her, put her arms on the counter and whispered loudly "Was she telling you we had _sex_ together? Oh my god it was amazing ... she's an animal, this one!"

The woman's jaw dropped open wide – she was horrified at the mental image Joey had just forced into her mind. Charlie was almost speechless.

"ERR ... I AM NOT ... WE DID NOT ." Charlie didn't know what to say. She frowned and whispered between clenched teeth, "_Joey ... what the hell?"_

Charlie's face was bright red. Joey glanced at her then turned back to look at the woman. "That's my problem, you see?" she said pointing her finger discretely towards Charlie. "I'm terrible in bed ... they forget about it almost instantly." She shook her head in pretend dismay.

Charlie grabbed her around the waist, dragging her back towards the elevator as fast as she could. Joey's allowed her sheet to drop a little further, giving the nasty woman an eyeful, and making her gasp in abhorrence. Joey was not finished with her. She shouted back across to the reception "But hey thanks for being so lovely and hospitable ... I'm sure a promotion is due any day now!"

The woman scowled – sensing the sarcasm.

Charlie giggled. "JOEY! Shhhhhhhh!" She managed to drag her back to the elevator. When she pressed the button this time the doors slid open immediately. They entered and the doors closed behind them. They stared at each other for a few moments, taking in what had just happened. They burst into laughter.

Charlie was happy. She didn't care if anyone else met them on the way up again. She was beyond caring about that now. They had their key, and could get back into the comfort of their bed again. And Joey had given the woman who had annoyed Charlie so much earlier that night a proper fright, and shook her down off her pedestal a little. It really had become the perfect end to a perfect birthday.

To be continued ...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The green light flashed on the door lock, allowing them back into their room. They looked around, feeling the relief of being back in their own private little space. Joey walked over to the sliding doors that had given them so much grief that night - and so much adventure! She unlocked them and stepped onto the balcony to get the rest of their bed clothes. Moments later she returned with everything they had taken outside.

Silently they began to fix their bed together, each taking a side of the undersheet and tucking the edges neatly under the mattress. They took the white sheets and fixed them on top, and replaced their pillows. Charlie glanced across at Joey every few seconds as they made up the bed. Something was on her mind and Joey began to sense it.

She caught Charlie's gaze. Charlie was beaming broadly.

"What?" Joey suddenly felt a little shy. She didn't know why she was being stared at in that way.

"So ...," began Charlie, "... I'm an animal, huh?"

Joey blushed and bit her bottom lip. "Umm ... yes!" Her cheeks turned bright red. "I wasn't joking about _that_ part."

Charlie climbed across to the other side of the bed and wrapped her arms around Joey's waist, drawing her closer until their noses touched, their lips almost brushing together.

She gazed into her eyes. "Well maybe it's time to let the animal back out of her cage ... don't you think?" she whispered playfully.

Joey smiled and simply nodded her head in agreement. Their night was not over yet.

--------x--------

The morning Sun shone brightly, illuminating their room. Joey was the first to stir, and she squinted as the rays of light invaded her pupils. She raised herself up on one arm and glanced down at Charlie through half-open eyes. She was still fast asleep.

She lay back down again and watched her, listening to her breathe softly. She had noticed that Charlie always had such a peaceful and happy expression in her sleep and it relaxed her. She could stay like that for hours. She wondered if Charlie was dreaming about her birthday. Maybe she was having a nice dream about her lion cub. She knew that she was not dreaming about bespectacled dragons and key cards! Joey reached across and picked up her phone from the bedside cabinet. The time said 7:45 and to her surprise she had a text message waiting for her.

She opened it. It was from Charlie. It said ...

'If u r reading this then I'm probably still asleep beside u and u are waiting for me to wake up. I just want to say thank u again. For everything. I love u – Charlie xxx'

Joey was touched. She wanted to kiss her, but didn't want to wake her up, so she settled for a delicate, soft kiss against her forehead. Her lips barely brushed against Charlie's skin but it was enough to cause her to stir. _Damn_, thought Joey. Charlie inhaled deeply, stretched and blinked several times, trying to focus her eyes. She smiled when she saw Joey looking at her.

"Good morning," she said.

"Good morning," replied Joey. "I'm sorry for waking you. I got your message and I just had to kiss you."

Charlie grinned at Joey's words. She loved the idea of that. It was just the response she had hoped for when she wrote the message as Joey lay sleeping beside her several hours earlier. Charlie had put Joey's phone under her pillow so that the message alert signal would not wake her up, then she set it back beside her on the cabinet.

She snuggled close to Joey and kissed her tenderly. She buried her head in her neck, kissing her soft skin. "Y'know ...," she began, "... I wish yesterday was ... like ... Groundhog Day or something ... and we could get to live it over and over again."

Joey giggled. It was a nice idea.

"And y'know what? I wouldn't change a single moment of it. I'd do exactly the same thing day after day."

Joey kissed her again. It was probably the nicest compliments she had ever been given.

"Shall we go get breakfast?" she asked tenderly.

"Yeah ... I'm hungry," replied Charlie, " ... but after a shower."

"Don't forget you have a cucumber lying around here somewhere ... if you're really hungry and can't wait."

Charlie pretended a look of scorn, which quickly changed to a grin. "No thank you ... I'll wait until after we shower."

"You go first," said Joey.

Charlie sat up on the bed, swung her legs around to the side and stood up. Joey's mouth dropped when she saw the deep scratches on Charlie's behind. "Oh my god, Charlie ... look at you." She began to giggle.

Charlie turned back to face her and looked down at herself, frowning. She didn't know what Joey meant at all.

"No ... the other side. Go look in the mirror!"

Charlie walked over to the full-length mirror on the wall to look at her backside. She saw the marks left by Joey's nails the night before - all eight of them were long and bright red.

Charlie smirked at her. "And you call ME an animal? It takes one to know one!" She stuck out her tongue at her cheekily.

Joey laughed out loud. "Point taken!"

--------x--------

The journey back to Summer Bay seemed shorter than it had been in the opposite direction the night before. There had been less traffic going home. The car pulled up outside Leah's house and they got out. Ruby was there and she opened the door to wave at them.

Charlie got out of the car, grinned and waved at her. "I'm going to kill you, madam!" Her words didn't match her gestures, especially since she had said them with a smile locked across her face. Ruby giggled at the contradiction.

"Remember to thank her first, Charlie," Joey reminded her as she got out of the passenger side. "And go easy!"

Charlie lifted her bag from the car and walked up the path to meet her sister. She threw her arms around her and hugged her tight. "Thank you, Rubes. It was a lovely present."

"So I take it you guys had a good night?"

"It was fantastic," replied Charlie.

Ruby looked at Joey. "Did everything go according to plan?"

"Perfectly," she replied, giving her a thumbs up.

"Where's Leah?" asked Charlie.

"She's in the living room."

They entered the house together and went to find her. She was sat on the sofa and her eyes lit up when Charlie and Joey walked in the room. She stood up to greet them.

"Hey guys ... how was the concert?"

Charlie hugged her tight. "It was great. And thank you ... for the hotel room. I had no idea you guys had planned all this."

"It was Ruby's idea," said Leah.

Charlie smiled broadly at her little sister. She decided against mentioning the extra, adult gifts in her overnight bag – for now!

"Would you all like some coffee? I've just put some on," Leah offered.

"Yes please ... that'd be nice," said Joey.

--------x--------

The four of them sat at the kitchen table drinking their coffee as Charlie and Joey told them about the concert and their night at the hotel.

"God, Charlie ... you really went down there like that and asked that woman for a spare key? You're braver than I thought!" exclaimed Ruby.

"Well ... there was no other choice. It was either do that ... or sleep outside ... or in the hotel corridor," said Charlie.

Ruby frowned. "What were you guys doing up on the roof anyway?" Her question was innocent. She was wise beyond her years, but sometimes she didn't quite pick up on everything. She was still getting used to the idea of her sister being with another woman. Besides, it had never occurred to her that Charlie would do something so bold as to have an outdoor liaison.

Joey and Charlie glanced at one another, trying not to laugh.

"Eh ... we went up to ... um ... look at the stars," said Joey.

"Yeah," said Charlie, joining in on the cover story, "they were ...," she looked Joey in the eye,

"... amazing." The last word was meant just for her.

Leah stared at them both, one at a time and smiled knowingly. "Stars, eh?"

Finally Ruby caught on. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She blushed and giggled, shaking her head at her own naivety.

"That woman sounded so rude," said Leah. "You did well to keep your cool, Charlie. I don't know what I would have done if she had been like that with me! Probably would have given her a piece of my mind."

"Well ... Joey took care of that," said Charlie. "She strolled up to the reception with her bare ass half hanging out ... told her a few things about us that was definitely more information than she wanted to know ... then insulted her work skills in the best possible way ... then she mooned at her. She was brilliant." Charlie grinned.

Leah and Ruby giggled at the description Charlie gave them. They pictured it in their minds.

"You rock, Joey! Good for you," said Ruby.

Joey had finished her coffee, and since everyone had put her on a pedestal at that moment, she saw it as the perfect time to make her exit – and leave them impressed. "I'd better go home. With any luck ... Brett won't be there until later."

"Does he know about you two yet?" asked Ruby.

Joey and Charlie glanced at one another.

"No," said Joey. "I know he'll go crazy. He doesn't accept who I am ... or what I am. But he has to know before he hears it from someone else ... so I'll tell him soon."

"I can be there with you ... if you want me to," Charlie suggested, her voice filled with tenderness.

Joey smiled weakly. "I think it'd just make things worse, Charlie. He'd probably kill you and I both. No ... it's better if I do it alone."

Charlie slumped back in her chair. "Well ... that's a pity. I'd even planned to have a special t-shirt made just for the occasion." She smirked.

All three looked at her, frowning and wondering what she meant by it.

Charlie began her explanation. "It would have been made from all the colours of the rainbow ... and on the front ... in big white letters ... it would have said '_I'M HUMPING YOUR SISTER_' "

The room erupted into laughter.

Charlie grinned broadly. "And on the back," she continued, "it would have said _'...AND SHE'S LOVING IT!'_ "

They laughed harder. Leah was bent over, tears began to stream down her face.

Ruby was a little shocked amidst her own giggles. She had never heard Charlie say anything like that before, but she loved it. She could see that Joey was having a positive influence over her. She was becoming a little bit more free-spirited – and more fun-loving. She felt Charlie needed it. Her life was usually all work and no play, and sometimes it was difficult to get her to shake off her professional guise, even when she wasn't in her uniform. She stood up and hugged all three women. Home had become a much more fun place to be since Joey had entered her big sister's life.

-------- x END OF EPISODE 3 x --------

**Author's note:** Hi everyone. That is the end of the third instalment. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Because I split my story up into smaller instalments, it means you won't be notified of the fourth story unless you select the 'Author alert' box – (I think!) I'll get started on it as soon as I can.

Please don't forget to let me know what you think about this chapter, and the overall story. Do you want more? I really do appreciate your comments and emails, so thank you once again for all of your support and dedication to reading it!

FirstCenturyBC


End file.
